Jinxed
by xRaysxMyxWayx
Summary: Tori Vega gets jinxed by a witch, now she has to find her true love within 365 days otherwise she'll stay a puppy forever. Walking down the streets she ends up to be taken care by Beck Oliver. Co - Written with o.OMagicalxRainO.o. Our first supernatural story, please give it a shot!
1. begin

A/N : Hey everyone! I'm glad you are giving this story a shot :D, it's co-written with .o, our writing style are somehow a bit the same :o, so we decided to write a story together ^^ hope you guys will enjoy this :P

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Victorious, although we really want to.

* * *

**Chapter one : Jinxed**

Tik, Tak, Tik, Tak, the clock kept tikking, annoying Tori more and more by a second, because she can't sleep for some reason. These past days she always felt like having to less sleep, even though she really doesn't know why. School is going fine, her friends are nice, even Jade didn't made much rude comments for the past few days. But maybe she couldn't sleep because of the fact that Trina was snorring like a snorlax, suprised? Yes, Tori Vega does know something about pokemon, but that not the issue right now. She sighed again and decided that maybe she could get up from bed and get some warm milk. Yea, that would help her fall asleep.

She pushes her blanket away and swings her legs over the bed so she can get up. She clumsily searches for her slippers and slides her feet inside it. Then with a groan she pushes herself up from the bed and walks to the door, opens it and sneaks 'soundless', throught hallways to not wake up her parents and goes downstairs directly into the kitchen. She searches throught the fridge for a carton of milk, but couldn't find any so she closes to door with a groan and decides to go upstairs again, but suddenly she freezes.

"What the? Why can't I move my muscles?" she whispers to herself. Again she struggles to move her muscles again, but the attempts she made failed again. Suddenly someone appeared in front of her, she wanted to scream and yell for help, but her voice betrayed her, no sound was coming out her troath. The girl blinked a few times and made a thinking face, but eventually she just shrugged her shoulders and snapped her fingers, then she started to draw circles in the air with her index while whispering a few words. The next few seconds were a bit blurry and everything started to spin, a thunder crash was heard from outside, but unlike the movies the witch girl didn't start to laugh evily or she didn't look ugly. Not the most beautiful girl she had ever met, but also not disgusting. Tori thought she was dreaming, so she closed her eyes and opened them again, nthing changed, exception of the fact that she couldn't see any colors at all. What is fucking happening? She wanted to pinch herself, but end up scratching herself painfully, she wanted to whine like a human would, but the sound she made was weird and unhuman-like. She looked up again, but seeing that there were not only one witch now floating in the air, oh another thing, they are not riding brooms, but there were now two witches. This one looked older and seemed taller. She was scolding the other witch, who turned Tori into a,... now there was a question running throught her head that she absoluty needed to know. 'What am I right now?'

The two witches came closer to Tori, who backed away from them, it's a natural reaction when two strangers approach you. Then another thing registered inside Tori's head. She's not walking on two legs anymore, but on four and she couldn't find her balance causing her to trip over her own paws. Yes, another thing got again registered in her head, she has paws. The smaller witch wanted to chuckle, but received a smack on the head from the older one. Then the older witch breathed in and start explaining.

"We are sorry girl, you weren't supposed to be jinxed, but someone else. This girl made a beginner mistake, anyways we can't turn the curse backwards, so I'll explain how you get back normal again. Find the guy, who should be your true love, you fall in love with him, he falls in love with you and done, this should be done within 365 days or else you'll stay like that forever, good luck!" the older witch explains hasty. Tori lied there stunned and speechless, was that supposed to make her feel better? To be honest she didn't listen to one word the witch said, only one sentence, _' or else you'll stay like that forever'_. Then the anger soon started to boil inside her. She wanted to scream and yell, but the noices from her mouth were not words, she was saying them inside her head, but she was barking. She was now standing on her 'apparently' four legs barking to nothing, because the witches already dissapeared. Suddenly the light of the house flikkered on, but Tori didn't noticed, after all she couldn't see any colors.

**Tori's Pov**

My parents were standing at the staircase mouth agaped looking at me, they were like giants, and another thing got registered inside my head. I shrinked, what kind of nightmare joke is this? I frowned my eyebrows, well at least something that I still can do. I wanted to ask what's wrong, but barking sounds came out of my mouth and my parents jumped back from me out of suprise and... fear? Why are they scared of me, I would never harm my own parents!

"How did that puppy get in here?" my dad suddenly started to speak it took me a few seconds to register the words of my dad. P-puppy? A-are they talking about me? I ran inside the bathroom, but not without tripping a few times, I still couldn't keep my balance. I walked shakely to the mirror, that was on the door and looked inside it. I was a small puppy, I don't know which race, but I guesse I'm cute. I still stared at myself, when suddenly the tears started to stain in my eyes, I have to get out here. I quickly ran around the house, but this time with less tripping and saw an open window. I stopped running and walked in front of the window.

"Come on puppy legs, show me what you got," I barked to myself before running with all I've got and jumping on the kitching sink right out of the window away from the house and again another question popped up inside my head, 'Where should I go to now?'

I was now walking for about I don't know how long, but it was getting a bit cold and it was already realy dark. I seriously got to find a warm place to stay. Jade is out of option, she'd probably grill me, Andre's grandmother drives me crazy, Cat's brother sounds creepy and abnormal who knows what he would do to me?,I don't know where Robbie lives, so I guesse he's my only hope.

I started walking again, walking down a familair neightbourhood, still a bit struggling, but it's going well. When I arrived at his place, my breathing started to become heavier, it was just now I noticed that I was really tired. I guesse he noticed my presence, because his door went open suddenly and there he was standing the handsome boy, Beck Oliver.

* * *

A/N : Oh, please tell me you enjoyed this xD, well if we get reviews we'll continue this story ^^ this is our first time writing supernatural, bear with us xP


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Omg, thank you so much for the reviews :D this makes us really happy. Thanks to : boriforever352, bade4nevabori4eva, 0YourHeart0 for favoriting the story :D and thanks to 0YourHeart0, Lilerds13, bade4neva4eva, bellafan22 for following!

Answers to reviews :

bade4nevabori4eva : Thank you! This idea was mainly .o's xD

Guest : Thanks and I love your review :3

livinthelife321 : your review gives us a big smile across our faces xDD tyyy!

0YourHeart0 : Gosh, thank you sooo much for your enthusiasm :D hope you'll also enjoy this chapter ^^

boriforever352 : Taa daa XD

bellafan22 : We will definitly continue this :D

hopefaith23 : well, that's a secret ;)

* * *

Disclaimer : We definitly owe Victorious! Yes we do! We dooo! We doo! (We don't...) We dooo! We dooo! (Who says we can't daydream about it? xD)

* * *

Chapter Two : This is so embarassing

Beck was staring down at the cute little puppy, who was obediently sitting in front of his rv wagging with her tail. The puppy had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, he's sure he saw those eyes somewhere before, but didn't had time to figure that out right now. He stepped out of his rv kneeling down in front of the puppy and reached out his both hands to pick her up.

"Oh, you're such a cutie, but you're all dirty, let me clean you up," He whispered softly in her ear , she did her best to hug him, but it was difficult with such short arms, so she did what every puppy would do, she licked his face, first a bit uneasy, but after the 4th lick she was surprisely not disgusted about the fact that she was licking Jade's boyfriend. If Jade knew this, she'd probably land on her plate or something. Beck chuckled softly and got up from the ground again while carrying Tori to the inside of his Rv.

When they were inside Beck closed the door behind him and placed Tori on his bed. Tori closed her eyes slowly, but perked up her ears to hear what Beck was going to do. He was walking to the bathroom not a few seconds later he came back outside walking towards Tori and tilting her up again. Tori's eyes snapped open fearing what was going to happen soon.

"Let's put you in bath!" Beck said and smiled down at the cute puppy in his hands. When he opened the door of his rv he definitly didn't expect to find a homeless puppy standing there, even though Beck is a very calm and cool guy, he has a weak spot in his heart for cute animals.

Hearing word bath, Tori suddenly started struggling in his arms, trying to escape. She doesn't want Beck to give her a bath! That's way to embarrassing, but Becks hold was firm and strong, her attempments were useless, so she just let it be.

When they entered the bathroom Beck laid Tori down in the bathtub. The little puppy was scanning throught the room, but couldn't see much since she was so small. When her eyes landed on Beck, she quickly covered her eyes with her paws. The handsome young man was undressing himself in front of her. When Beck looked down at the puppy he got a questionable look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked the little thing while tilting her up from the bathtub. "You don't want to bath together with me?" he added. He thought he was hallucinating, but the puppy was blushing bright red. Then he looked down at her body at her female part.

"Okay,.. a female,.. but you're a puppy, stop covering your eyes," he sighed and placed her down in the bathtub again while turning on the water. He reached his hand out to the water to check the temperature. When he was done, he went to his closet and searched throught it, he was sure that he had left it here somewhere, short hair shampoo for dogs. Suddenly he heard little cries from the puppy behind him and he turned around to look what was happening. The puppy was drowning into the water, he quickly picked her up out of the water and turned off the water.

"I'm so sorry cutie," he apologised to the puppy who was coughing water. Then he suddenly started chuckling. The little puppy gave him a confused look.

"Ah, nothing, just you remind me of a girl at my school, Tori Vega, she also can't swim," he explained, but only got rewarded by a firm glare from her. He ignored the glare by looking confused, but stepped inside the bathtub with the small puppy inside his arms.

**Tori's Pov**

Someday this boy is going to kill me, maybe not on purpose, but something like that. I wanted to struggle again, but he held me really firm, so escaping was out of option.

"Don't worry you won't drown, I'll hold you, so just relax," he whispered softly to me. Somehow it calmed me down and I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his warm skin under my body.

"Good girl," he smiled and we both got in bath. If Jade knew this, I probably won't even land on her plate anymore, but I'd probably somehow dissapear from the world in a painful way.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast, he was reading a book and I was napping on his bed. This is pretty relaxing, I just realised that it's friday, so no school tomorrow. At least I got two days to get out of this akward nightmare, however taking care by Beck isn't really that bad, no! wake up Tor, he's Jade's boyfriend. I turned my head to Beck again and looked at his book, 'Breaking dawn' was written on it and I suddenly bursted out in laughter, causing Beck to look up from his book and raised his eyebrown. Serious? Beck is reading a twilight book? I got to confront him about this. Curse, I didn't bring my phone with me. Suddenly Beck's phone started vibrating and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said to the person on the other line.

"BECK TORI IS MISSING AND HER PARENTS CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE, NEITHER CAN THE POLICE DID YOU SAW HER SOMEWHERE ?I'M SO WORRIED," I heard Cat scream from the other line. I got up from the bed, wanting to say I'm safe and okay, but I can't.

"I'm sorry Cat I didn't saw her anywhere," You liar! Okay he's not totally lying and he doesn't know it anyways. I jumped of the bed, landing on my four legs and started walking to the bathroom, by now I wasn't struggling with my balance anymore.

"Where you going? No not you Cat, Hey I got to go, Please let me now if you found Tori anywhere," he said throught the phone before hanging up, then he ran to the bathroom looking what I was planning to do. I climbed on the toilet and started peeing, you had to see the look on his face, priceless. When I was done I grabbed the toiletpaper in both my paws and started unrolling it with my mouth, then I put it back on the original place and cleaned my woman part. When I was done I balanced myself on the toilet seat, put my paws on the flush buttom and the water flushed down. Then I jumped off the toilet leaving a confused/suprised/shocked Beck standing there in front of his bathroomdoor. After a few more seconds he turned around to me again, I was reading his twilight book, I don't like the movies, but the books are okay. Beck sat down beside me on his couch and put me on his lap.

"You are a special puppy," he said and chuckled to himself, but somehow there was a bit of sadness in his chuckle, why is he sad? I started to lick his face softly and he gave me a smile holding me closer to him.

"Thanks," he whispered before carrying me to his bed. He got under his sheets and placed me down on the end of his bed. We both closed our eyes drifting away in a deep sleep. It was already late and we were both tired.

* * *

It was now monday, I didn't found anyway to return back to the past two days I've been suprising Beck a lot, like I don't eat dog food, I can play human games with him, I've even suprised myself, I can catch a frisbee with my mouth! How crazy is that? Ofcourse he didn't throw it to high. suprisely Jade didn't came for the past two days. They didn't broke up again did they? It was now 6 a.m. and Beck has to get to school at 8 a.m., should I? I grinned evily and tip toed to his bed. Then I jumped with a lot of force right on top of him and started licking his face, by now I'm honestly used to this. Also when Beck .

"Yea, yea, I'm up cutie," he groaned and rubbed his temps to get a clearer view from his rv. I barked happily at him and jumped of his bed. He got up and there he was standing, in nothing but his boxers, I turned my head away while my face started to redden.

He was looking down at me amd started to chuckle softly.

"Sometimes you're more like a human, you know that?" he asked me and went to the bathroom. You would be suprised if you know who I was, I thought to myself and waiting outside of the bathroom obediently for him to come out of it. After a few minutes he came out of it fully dressed, hair done and looked at his clock. He frowned an eyebrow and glared down at me.

"It's 6 O' 30," he said and I gave him an innocent puppy look, which I'm sure I'm really good at it, because his angry face dropped and he sighed. "You're just to cute," he added and walked to his fridge to get something to eat for breakfast.

"Woof!Woof!(I'm hungry too!)" I barked at him. He chuckled and went to his fridge again looking for something else for me. Then he pulled out a croissant from his fridge and gave it to me, I happily started eating from the delicious bread. "You really are special, you know that?" he said again. I smiled and nodded and he chuckled again.

After we both had our breakfast, he walked to the door and opening it.

"I'm going to school," he said, but I just walked to him. I don't want to miss my lessons and since we have the most classes together, exception of vocals, then it shouldn't be a problem for me to follow.

Beck sighed, but eventually gave in and picked me up to carry me to his car. I smiled at my victory, he placed me in the backseat which I'm okay with and he got inside the driver seat. Probably going to pick up Jade, that's probably why the passenger seat is free

* * *

A/N : We're at the end again xDD Please review again, your guys reviews make us happy :3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ofcourse before starting the next chapter shout outs :D Thanks to : 0YourHeart0, Cassahora, CrystalWatersXo, Lilerds13, Zibi, ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, bellafan22, hopefaith23, kickinitfan121, purplebutterfly21. For following this story. Thanks to : 0Yourheart0, Golden Love, Lilerds13, ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, boriforever352, hopefaith23 for favoriting this story!

Now Answers to reviews :3

bellafan22 : Me to :D and we're both glad that you like the story ! ^^

hopefaith23 : Thanks for reviewing ^^ Your review makes us happy, when u said u smiled ^^ Because I want to keep it as a suprise :D

Golden Love : Me too xD, I wish I was one :c

Guest : Thaaank you :D

ali : I'm sorry, I kinda lost a bit of motivation, but I promised I'll continue it soon.

0YourHeart0 : omg! :D Thank you sooo soo much ^^ you make us also very happy by saying that. Hoepfully you'd also enjoy this chapter :D

BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo : Yea, I love to shock yje readers xDDD

bade4nevabori4eva : love your review :D

ImaDarkAngel : taadaa here is the new chapter xP

purplebutterfly12 : ty for your enthusiasm!

Lilerds13 : me too :D

CrystalWatersXo : ty! thnx for reviewing, you're awesome :D

livinthelife321 : Thhhaaaaankkkss :D

* * *

Disclaimer : You have no idea... What we have :3, everything... exception of Victorious ,w,.

* * *

Chapter four : My treasure

Tori's Pov

To my suprise he parked in front of my house. I lifted up my head frowning my eyebrow. What is he going to do? Why is he at my house? Wouldn't Jade be mad?What did I miss? I needed answers to these questions, so I just followed him when he got out of the car, I guesse he already knows that I'm stubborn and that I'd probably not obey him if he'd say stay in the car or something. We both walked down to my front door and he pressed on the bell. I could hear the little melody of our doorbell, it was my idea and I love it. The sound is so refreshing and calming. The door opened revealing a very depressed mother. Immediently I felt a stung inside my heart, she had bangs uder her eyes, her hair was messy, she looked realy exhausted and torn. I just know that Beck wanted ask the same question as me, but he swallowed down his words and formed a new sentence instead.

"Hello Mrs Vega, is Tori maybe at home?" he asked politely. Really Beck? Really? Of all questions and words he chosed these? I thought he was way smarter than this... I glanced up at my mom, she locked eyes with me like recalling something, then her eyes started to widen, but she shook her head again.

"No, sorry, Tori's not home," she whispered hoarsly and smiled a very weak smile. Beck nodded, probably not wanting to say anything stupid again. Then he ran his hand throught his hair and said goodbye before leaving my house again. We both walked back to the car, although I really wanted to stay and cheer my mom up, but I know it's not possible right now. When we got into the car again he sighed a deep sigh.

"Where are you Tor?" he mumbled softly before started the car and driving off to school. When we arrived at school we both got out the car, first I walked by my own, but then too many girls were swaying around Beck so he picked me up and ran away with me in his arms, because the were literally squishing me.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that," he apologised sinecerly, I just let out a little whine to let him know that he should never let that happen again.

Beck and Tori both entered the chemistry classroom, everyone was around Tori, saying how adorable she was and petting her head. Tori was staring at them, actually more glaring. Why does people touch her so much? Also Andre was in their chemistry class. He seemed pretty depressed.

"Hey Andre," Beck greeted him, also Tori greeted him with a happy bark. She seriously missed her friend. Without thinking she jumped inside his arms, Andre looked suprised and confused, but let out a small smile.

"Hey, when you got this pup Beck? It's cute, wait, is it again the puppy of the cheerleader girl?" he asked him. Beck chuckled softly and shook his head.

"This puppy was in front of my Rv, yesterday night. It seems like she's homeless," Beck explained to his best friend.

"You mean, the night that Tori dissapeared?" Andre asked, frowning his eyebrow. Tori started licking Andre's face out of nowhere, making Andre laugh, because he's ticklish.

"Well, she's cute!" Andre said hugging the puppy closer, almost suffocating her. Fortunatly she started whining otherwise Andre could've choked her, he quickly let her go and apologised.

Tori jumped into Beck's arms again. After a few minutes the teacher entered the classroom. The teacher walked to the front of the class and a bug smile crept on her face. Tori knew that smile, she was sure of it.

"Well class, today we will start with an unannounced test!" she said excitely while throwing her hands up in the air. Everyone started groaning and making weird noices.

"No groaning! It's multiple choice!" she sighed and started handing out the tests. Tori got a angry look on her face, she guessed it was unnounced test today, so she studied for it, now she can't do it! The teacher arrived at Beck's desk and saw Tori on his lap.

"Why is that puppy here Beck?" she asked him, he just shrugged his shoulders and gave the teacher a big charming smile. She rolled her eyes, but kept walking. Tori frowned her eyebrows at him, but didn't made any comment about it. The test started and the class ws like seriously quiet. Tori could feel Beck shuffling on his chair and he also bit on the end of his pen, Tori quickly pushed his pen out of his mouth and made a disgusted face. He sighed again and looked back down on his test. Tori got up from his lap, placing two paws on the desk and two paws on his lap, to look over the desk for the test. She looked at the questions.

1) Another name for atom bond is?

A) Toxic bond  
B) Non - metal bond  
C) Covalent bond  
D) Double bond

Tori chuckled softly seeing Beck struggling about the answer, she thought it was very cute. He pulled his pen out of his mouth and placed it on the paper again, about to circle answer D, but Tori quickly lifted her paws pushing his hand to answer C. He looked down suprised at the puppy, but shrugged his shoulder and filled in C anyways. Meanwhile, Andre was spying on them and letted out a chuckle.  
Yesterday 2:24PM

Wondering if Beck really trusted the puppies answer. After another 5 minutes, with Tori giving in the answers and Beck just got along with it, the teacher got up from her chair.

"Time to hand in the tests!" she chirped happily again and collected all the tests. This teacher is actually pretty weird, she has the habit to do a lot of multiple choice tests and correct them directly after the students dong them.

She started correcting the tests, frowing, laughing at some tests, but sometimes she also got a serious look on her face and sometimes almost confused. Beck was one of her worst students, he wasn't very good in scientific subjects.

"Okay, I've corrected the tests and I got to say I was pretty suprised about a few students, so let me tell you your points!" she said to the class, everyone groaned again. Another thing that's so dispiceful about her, she says all points out loud, weither low or high.

"Alli, a 3,.. on 15," she said, followed by a ridiculous evil laughter. The guy sunked deep down his chair out of could see the fear in her two friends eyes, but she was convinced that she got all answers right, but she was concerned about Andre, he is a smart guy, but when it comes to chemistry he sucks.

"Andre,... a 9/15, to bad you passed," the teacher groaned, earning a angry glare from Andre which she obviously ignored.

"You are a sardonic person," Andre mumbled under his breath, fortunatly for him the teacher didn't hear him. She finally got to the last test, which was Beck's.

"Oliver,..." she started with an unhappy expression. "Congratuatulations... a 15/15," she snarled at glared at him. "I don't know how you did it, but I'll keep an eye on you," she finished with a hiss and placed the tests again on her desk. Then the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom. Beck and Andre were left behind, as always. Beck smiled down at the puppy and hugged her close.

"Thanks you little treasure!" he whispered in her ear, causing Tori to blush a bright red shade and covered her eyes with her little paws.

* * *

A/N : Hopefully you guys liked the chapter! :D Reviews are much appreciated ^^. Love to you guys D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Okaaaay, Yachi said I was being lazy... okay truth,... to blunt ._. I am hurt... anyways xD here is the new chapter, but before letting you read the story ;3 S/O's : 0YourHeart0, BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo, Cassaroha, CrystalWatersXo, Glee1402, Lilerds13, Zibi, americanhoney139, ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, bellafan22, daseyisluv, fyreangel5, hopefaith23, jasminemoncada11, kickinitfan121, livinthelife321, purplebutterfly12 for following the story :D and, to 0YourHeart0, Golden Love, Lilerds13, , ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, boriforever352, daseyisluv, hannahmarcri98, hopefaith23, jasminemoncada11 for favoriting. You guys have no idea how much this means to us :3. Since I took a lot of your time, we will reply to the reviews in the next chapter, but we are really happy about you guys reviewing, so please don't stop that :D**

**Now the Story :**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunatly our plan didn't succeed,.. so we didn't took over the world, but one day we will.

* * *

Chapter Four : Yerba

**Tori's Pov**

I stared sleepily at the teacher who was telling a story about Zeus, Hera and Hercules. What's up with all those Greek gods? Wait, why do we have to learn something about the Greek mythelogic? It makes no sense. I closed my eyes while enjoying the soft patting of Beck's hands. I got to tell you, oh boy, his hands are magical. I think this mights be one thing that I would actually miss after turning into a human again. Well, if I would ever turn into one again. After a few more minutes a hard rinkle was heard throught the school. It was signalating us that it was time to have lunch. My ears perked up, all my sleepiness in my eyes were gone. I happily jumped on the table in front of Beck so he could get up to pack his stuff.

"Wooof! Woooooof! (Hurry hurry!)" I barked at him and he chuckled softly.

"Okay, okay, wait. I'm almost done!" he replied and quickly shoving the last book in his backpack and swung it over his shoulders. Then he reached out his arms and I happily jumped inside it. This is probably one of the only things which I would actually listen to him. We walked down the hallways to the school's asphalt cafe, a few steps later outside we saw the truck of Festus.

"Hey Festus," Beck greeted him. He popped his head out of the truck and beamed us one of his famous creepy smiles.

"Hello, my buddies!" and then you got his weird accent, I literally ran away the first time I tried to order food here.

" What you got today?" Beck simply asked, totally not effected by the creepy smile or the weird accent. I guesse he got used to it or he just chose to ignore it to keep his cool guy status.

"Ah, I got the spaghetti, the macaroni, the fries,..." at that I suddenly cut him off by barking happily wantng the fries, but Festus his happy expression soon turned into an angry one. Out of nowhere he threw an apple at me. A darn Big Apple! Is he crazy?! Oh wait,... don't reply to that question, it's obviously a 'yes'.

"Wow wow wow! What are you doing to my puppy Festus?" Beck hissed at him, totally dropping his cool guy label. I smiled and snuggled closer against his chest, whining fakely, but everything out a puppy's mouth sounds real. Hey, there is nothing wrong to take a little bit advantage of his sweetness towards me. Maybe this won't happen anymore if I would turn into a human again.

"He didn't-," but again he got cut off, this time not by me, but by Beck.

"It's a she," he corrected him with anger in his voice. My smile on my face just got a bit brighter. He is totally defending me.

"Okay, okay, buddie, don't be mad, you know what. I want to offer you something," Festus started and again his creepy smile appeared on his face. Beck frowned his eyebrow in a way that says, 'I do not trust you', but nodded his head slowly to let him continue.

"Come behind my truck for a second," he said while pointing with his head towards the back of his truck. Beck nodded slowly again and got behind his truck. Festus opened the door and sat down on a big rock outside of his truck. Beck got in front of him and tapped impatiently with his feet.

"You guys got soon holidays right?" he asked us. We both nodded in reply, Festus gave me a weird look, but continued anyways.

"Do you want to make a trip to my home country Yerba?" he asked us. Our heads turned towards each other locking our eyes. We both found this very weird.

"Yerba?" Beck asked, saying the name as if it is some poison. Festus ignored it, took a sip from his drink and continued again.

"Yea, it's a really exotic island," he said and took a sip from his drink again. At least it's not a coconut who gives you 'visions'.

"Like hawaii?" Beck asked. Festus smiled and nodded. A big smile crept on my face. That should be a nice place.

"What do we have to do in return?" Beck suddenly asked after a few seconds of silence. I glanced up at Festus who was smiling,

"All you have to do is, to do a performance every night at my brothers hotel and he'll pay for your flight tickets and you can stay in his hotel for free!" he finished. That sounds pretty good, but wait are dogs allowed in the plane? It seems like Beck reads my mind.

"Can I take my pup with me? I mean on the plane." he asked. My heart felt warm that I'm this important to him.

"Yes, ofcourse," he replied, causing us to smile.

"Okay, can you give me his number?" Beck asked Festus. Festus sipped from his drink again and cleared his throat.

"003422345-" he said while taking a sip from his drink again. Beck quickly pulled his cellphone out his pocket and start typing the numbers.

"584279428-" Festus continued and again he sipped from his drink. Beck was done and wanted to put hus phone away, but apparently Festus wasn't done yet.

"467734557789," he finished.

"Oh, come this is not normal!" Beck sighed, but saved the incredible long number anyways. Festus just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll tell my brother that you guys will be coming," he said and entered the truck again, closing the door behind him.

"Well, seems like we still don't have our food," He said and I whined a little and start pouting.

"Oh, come in. Don't be sad, just,... go beg food by Andre or Cat. I'm sure they'd give you some," he said jokekily. I grinned jumped out of his arms and ran towards the usually table where we would sit at, but I accidently bumped into someone. I let out a little whine and looked up who was standing there. Oh, no Jade West,.. I'm going to die! I looked in fear at her, she was checking the school place and then she suddenly bent down reaching out her hands, I quickly covered my eyes with my paws, waiting for what'll happen. She tilted me up and then she suddenly ran off. For one split seconds I saw my life flying, she is definitly going to kill me. She pushed open a door and here we are in the janitors closet. She put me down on the ground again. I peeked throught my paws, she was bending down and looking straight at me. She gulped and turned around to search for something in bag. Then she pulled out fries and placed it in front of me. I was starving at the moment and start eating from it like a beast without a second thought that she might have poisoned it. When I was done I let out a content burp, causing Jade to laugh softly. I think I've never heard her laugh before, it sounds nice I guesse, better than her scary grins. She reached out her hand and patted softly on my head. I smiled and started licking her hand. She seemed so happy, wait, she is Jade West right? Oh god, I never knew Jade West liked puppies! She tilted me up again and carried me out of the janitor closed, leaving the garbage on the ground, that's the Jade I know. On our way I saw Beck running hysterical around searching for something, when he saw Jade with me he quickly ran to us.

"What the hell Jade?!" he yelled at her.

"What?" Jade replied dryly.

"Why are you carrying my puppy?" he snapped while pointing at me.

"Y-your puppy?" she snarled. She looked down at me, I could see she had an unreadable expression on her face. Then she pushed me in Beck's arms and walked away. Apparently she didn't know that I was Beck's. Wait what? I'm not anyone's! Beck walked with me to our next class, the day went by pretty fast with boring lessons, a small break and a few fun lessons. Too bad we didn't had Sikowitz today. Beck had already talked about going to Yerba with Andre, Cat and Robbie. They all wanted to tag along. I saw Jade at her locker and I tapped on his leg. He looked down at me with a questionable look. I pointed with my paw to Jade and his expression didn't change. I sighed and ran towards Jade stopping in front of her while wagging my tail. She looked down at me, you could see she had a happy expression in her eyes, but her face expression didn't change. Beck closed his locker and walked in high speed towards us.

"What does your filty thing want from me Oliver?" she snapped at him. Okay, I've come to know that they broke up and made it known. Today. It apparently happened on friday night.

"I have no idea, come here girl," he said while holding out his arms. As much asI want to jump into his arms and enjoy his warmth, I still got to do this. I started to whine and looked from Beck to Jade and back. They both seemed confused and I sighed. Do I got to spell it for you guys? I thought to myself. Then I walked to Beck pulling his phone out his pocket and unlocked his screen.

"Hey!" Beck yelled in suprise, but didn't do anything to stop me. I placed my paws on the keypad and started typing.

'Ask Jade to also come to Yerba.' I typed and shuffled it towards Beck. Jade looked down at her phone. Wide eyes staring at the screen.

"What the hel Beck?! Your puppy can actually type words and you're not suprised?" Jade said, trying to hold back the suprise - tune, but kind of failed. Beck just shrugged his shoulders.

"She has suprised me way more than this, I guesse I wouldn't even suprised by now if she could drive a car," Beck replied dryly and ran a hand throught his hair. They both let out a soft akward chuckle.

"So listen Jade," he started, but soon lost of words. I stared again. You could see the thick tension between them. So as usually I try to break it. I started nudging at Jade's leg and start wagging my tail. She hestitated for a second, but lost her cold cover and picked me off the ground I start licking her face and I could see a small smile appear on her face. It seems like the tension was now broken. Jade hugged me tighter and tilted her head again to look at Beck.

"You did not saw that, or else I'll stick my scissors in your chest," she hissed at Beck while pointing a finger at him.

"Woah woah, chill Jade, I saw nothing okay?" he smile and put his arms in air for surrender. Then it was quiet again, gladly without the akwardness. "So Jade," Beck started again," I was wondering if you wanted to tag along to Yerba, " he asked her, for a second I thought she would scream something like 'You think I don't have plans or something? It's not like I don't have plans just because we broke up!' but much to my suprise Jade replied something else.

"Sure,but only if the pup is also coming," she explained hugging me even tighter. Yaay, Jade West is hugging me. I wonder how she'd react if she found out about this. I release a deep sigh, saying 'finally' making them both laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys also enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to use two clicks c:. One. to hit the review buttom, and one to post the review. Ofcourse after filling in the review .-.! But anyways, we are so happy that you guys are enjoying the story! and please suggestions for the puppy name :D **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yaay, another chapter. But first, S/O's ;D. Thank you to : 0YourHeart0, BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo, Cassaroha, CrystalWatersXo, Glee1402, Lilerds13, Patitocuac, Torben, Where Butterflys Never Die, Zibi, americanhoney139, ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, bellafan22, daseyinluv, fyreangel5, hopefaith23, hplover2178, jasminemoncada11, kickinitfan121, livinthelife321, massiveprocrastinator, purplebutterfly12. For following the story :D and thank you to : 0YourHeart0, Glee1402, Lilerds13, , Torben, Where Butterflys Never Die, ashmarie20, hannahmacri98, hopefaith23, hplover2178, minimaddi, sienna the vulpix. For favoriting this story. You guys have no idea how grateful we are ^ ^. (Btw, when I refer to Yachi, thats .o, just her real one c:

Now Answers to reviews :D

boriforever352 : That's actually a pretty good suggestion. Sugar, got to keep that name in mind. :P it's cute.

Patitocuac : It warms our hearts knowing that you like our story :D!

Glee1402 : No, that's actually a really cute name :D. But honestly I'd chose that name for a guy puppy xD

hopefaith23 : Well, they know that Tori is not back yet and they don't want to face Trina xD. So I think nah,... I also like Jori a lot! Such special friends :D! ~

bellafan22 : well, I think there might be coming lot more chapters, well we actually hope so xD

Hello (Guest) - well, I explained it once to someone, I actually don't know the race, but in my imagine she would be like this : brown fur, not to short not to long. Flappy ears, brown eyes, furry tail, a black speck on the left eye, or right xD. A black speck on the back, white stomach, the end of her paws are also white. That'd be Yachi's dream dog

Where Butterflys Never Die : Thanks for the ramble! I enjoy reading long reviews :D , Chasity? Awww, that's such an adorable name. ^ ^ and we most definitly will continue this story ;)

hplover2178 : T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U ! we will keep writing it :D

Torben : Thank you! It's really thanks to Yachi for her creative brain xD, I am so glad it makes you smile! We love making people smile. That's actually a great suggestion you have there!

livinthelife321 : d'awww, sparky? That's so cute! I actually didn't expected you would name your puppy sparky xD. It's cute, that's how I named my pikachu doll .3.

BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo : Thanks! Yachi and I had quite a squable about making Jade evil or actually having a soft spot for puppies xD (Yachi won, but ssssh .-.)

Elina-Ann : I guesse I am xD? Wait was I gone? Oooh.. I have alzheimer ._. Well thanks for loving it and we will definitly continue ^ ^, and I am also lazy, I let the pc/phone remember my name/pass so I never have to log in everytime I open the site xD

stella808987 : Thanks! ^ ^

me(guest) : oh god, that's such an adorable puppy! I really want to have such a cute dog! Yea , I know it was akward! (All akwards thoughts comes from Yachi!)

Disclaimer : The show wouldn't have ended like this if it were mine... Get the hint?

Chapter five : Naming/escaping

Tori's Pov

I'm staring lazily out of the window, seeing nothing more than cotton candy looking cloads, it actually making me hungry, but I am not complaining, since Beck's hand is patting me softly on my head and I don't want to make the magic dissapear yet, maybe this sounds weird, but everytime when he touches me I feel little sparkles in my stomach. Tickling my inside, but I try to shove these feelings away.

'We are arriving in Yerba within 5 minutes, passengers please buckle your belts,' I heart a woman speaking throught a speaker. I felt Beck tilting me up with one hand, apparently I'm really light and with the other hand he buckles his safety belt. Then he placed me down again and holds me tighter. I snuggle closer in his chest inhaling his scent, Beck's scent is actually pretty nice and refreshing, how came I never noticed that before? I guesse I never had the chance to snuggle this close to him. I felt the plane wobble a bit, making me actually pretty scared, I closed my eyes, placing my paws in front of it waiting for the plane to make its landing. I could hear Jade's chuckled from the chair beside us. I peeked throught my paw looking what she was chuckling about, but my eyes locked hers, apparently she was chuckling about me, ofcourse, even as a puppy I can't escape the evil chuckle that says 'baby'. I snort a little bit and start pouting, this time I was the one making Jade uncomfortable. There is definitly a pro of being a puppy. I grinned evilly.

"Sardonic," she whispered and crossed her arms. Then I saw she didn't buckle her safety belt. I started growl, forgetting the fear I was experiencing at the moment and jumped on her lap biting on the safety belt and buckling it for Jade.

"Serious?" she snorted playfully then she tilted me up, but not before looking at Robbie, Andre and Cat. They were still sleeping. How can they sleep in planes? I could see Beck smiling towards us. I smiled back.

'We have arrived in Yerba passengers, have a nice day further,' the voice in the speaker spoke again. Jade quickly shoved me in Beck's arms again, ofcourse I know why she does that, but it's hurtful. She turned her head away so she couldn't see my pouting face. Clever. Beck got up with me in his arms and took his luggage and a small backpack from the cabine. We both looked over at Andre, Cat and Robbie, who were still sound asleep. We both sighed and I jumped again out of Beck's arms and walked to Andre who was sitting in the middle. I grinned evilly while clearing my troath. Then I started to bark as loud as I could and they all woke up in shock. Beck and I were just laughing at them. They sent us a glare which we ignored.

"Thanks for the sweet way to wake us up Beck," Andre snarled.

"Hey, it was not my idea, but hers," he defended himself. I glared at him, but he just gave me his charming smile. I blushed crazily and my heart beat started getting faster. He tilted me up again.

"You're just to easy," he whispered in my ear and laughed softly. We all got out the plane and I got to admit, the place looked horrible. I saw people walking with weapons and being shot. People who lost concious were lieing everywhere.

"Is this where we are going to spend our vacation?" Jade snorted in disbelieve. We turned around and saw the plane flying like high speed away and I can imagine why.

"Yea,.. Apparently," Beck said, also suprised at the view.

"Oh my god, violence!" Cat squeeled and hid her face in her hands. "Now they can't see me or shoot me!" she added. We all rolled our eyes.

"Little red, that's not going to work," Andre said with a chuckle.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Cat yelled offended, causing us to be the center of attention. The guys who were just shooting turned their attention towards us. We all froze in our spot and the fear was starting to rise.

"Guys, I think we're being seen," Robbie stated. Gladly Jade buried Rex somewhere so Robbie couldn't take him with him otherwise he would be making some stupid comment at the moment.

"Yea, thanks for stating the obvious Robbie, because we all didn't know yet," Jade snapped at him.

"What we do now?" Andre asked in a shakely voice. We all locked eyes and gulped.

"How about running?" Beck asked. We all nodded in agreement.

"Running sounds great," Andre replied and we all started to run, I jumped out Beck arms so he could run faster and truth be told, I run faster than Beck. After running non stop for like 15 minutes we finally manag to arrive at our hotel alive and of course even the hotel looks filthy and gross. We entered while breathing heavily in the hotel. The brother of Festus saw us standing and since we wear different style of clothes than the people here, he must have noticed that we were his 'special guests' from hollywood arts. A big smile made it's way on his face and he walked towards us.

"Hello buddies! My name is Sgrodis," he welcomed us happily. "It's great having you guys here! What you think of hotel?" he added. We all shared a sheepishly laugh, trying to say a few things so we don't offend him, but of course, not all of us are like that.

"It's disgusting," Jade snapped dryly. I literally felt like smacking her head. How could she say that? The smile om Sgrodis immediatly dropped and his expression was suprised.

"She said what?" he asked offended.

"Well, this hotel doesn't look like the one on your website and this country doesn't seems so exciting like hawaii," Beck explained carefully.

"Oh, the picture? He is hanging there on the wall, it's beautiful right?" he smiled at us. Jade rolled her eyes and we all laughed sheepishly.

"Yea,.. Uh, can we have the keys to our room?" Beck asked him not wanting to keep talking to him. I climbed on Beck's shoulder so he had both the hands free.

"Oh, yea of course follow me," he said and we all followed him to his counter. He gave us two pair of 'keys', they were actually screwdrivers. I can't believe that we are going to spend the next 2 weeks holidays here! Beck held out one screwdriver for the girls.

"That's a screwdriver...," Jade said, glaring at it as if it's some poisoned tool.

"Yea, you got to wobble it in the keyhole," Beck explained akwardly. I sighed and jumped of his shoulder to walk with Cat and Jade to our room.

"Don't abuse my puppy Jade!" Beck yelled after us, but Jade totally ignored him. We got to our rooms and got inside with our luggages. I actually also got a backpack on my back. It contains food, food and oh, food of course! I don't have anything else thatI could take with me. Cat and Jade placed their luggage in the corner then Cat come to me to tilt me up and help me get my backpack off my back.

"Jade, isn't Beck's puppy incredibly cute?" Cat smiled. "She reminds me of Tori." she added in a sad voice. My face immendiatly dropped and a flow of sadness appeared in my stomach. I wish I could somehow tell my friends that I am Tori, but what if they abandon me? What if they don't believe me? What if? So many if's.

"Yea, right Vega also seems like the innocent puppy type girl," Jade snorted, as if it was some poison to say my name, but in her eyes I could read concern, I knew that Jade West has a heart! They both sat on the filthy bed and placed me in the middle.

"Hey did Beck gave her a name already?" Cat asked Jade while she was playing with my paws. Jade frowed her eyebrow at her and rolled her eyes.

"How am I supposed to know that Cat?" she said. I pulled out Cat's phone out her pocket and unloked the screen. She might be a cute little red, but her code on her phone is just to easy to guesse.

"Oh my god! She just unlocked my phone!" Cat squeeled in my ear, making my flinch from her loud voice and making Jade really irritated since she was boucing up and down on the bed.

"No!" Jade yelled loudly at her and she immediatly stopped bouncing and backed away a few centimeters from Jade. I started ticking virgiously on the screen with my paws, writing a message and showed the message to them.

'No, Beck didn't gave me a name yet and Jade don't be so mean,' they read it out loud.

"The F*ck?! You really sound like Vega, pup," Jade said in suprise, Cat started to squeel again.

"Oh my god! Beck trained his puppy so well, you think she can flush a toilet?" Cat asked her.

"Cat, I doubt it and I don't think Beck did actually 'train' her," Jade replied dryly. I started to type on the phone again.

'Beck didn't train me, but I can flush a toilet,' I typed on the screen and showed it to them again and smiled proudly. I never knew that flushing a toilet could be this special.

"Oh Jadey! She can flush a toilet!" Cat smiled. Then the door opened the guys were standing in the door opening. I barked happily and immediatly ran to Beck to jump in his arms. He hugged me tightly and gave me a kiss on my head.

"Missed me?" he said in a teasing voice. I smacked his arm playfully with my paw, but nodded anyway.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jade asked them, looking very irritated.

"We were bored and also assumed that you girls were so we just wanted to see how you all were doing," Beck replied them.

"Yaay! Let's have a party!" Cat chirped happily.

"No, Cat we're not having party," Jade snapped at her.

"Pooey,.." Cat said sadly.

"I would like to have a party with you," Robbie said trying to cheer the redhead up.

"No, I don't like how you do parties," she said. Robbie's happy face dropped being replaced by a sad one. I snorted, poor Robbie, Cat just doesn't seem to notice his feelings just yet, or she does, but she ignores it.

"How about we go grab some dinner?" Andre suggested, we all agreed.

"Yea, where?" Jade asked while frowning an eyebrow, she has a point. We will get bombarded or shot if we go outside now.

"I guesse here,..." Andre answered. We all let out a deep sigh and got on the filthy bed. I jumped out Beck's arm to get my backpack with my food. Jade and Cat got also some food packed in their luggages. Seriously we could take anything we wanted to Yerba! I doubt they would control us even if we had drugs with us. I opened my backpack and started to eat the first thing I saw. A waffle, oh they are so good.

"Hey Becky! Can we give a name to the puppy? Oh and did you knew she can flush a toilet?!" Cat said enthusiasly. Beck stared at me for a second asked for my permission, I nodded giving him it. He also chuckled about the toilet comment. Of course he already knew that.

"Sure," he replied. Cat squeeled happily again and stared at me deeply. I felt a bit akward since I was still eating and I don't like to be stared at while eating, so I backed off a bit.

"Oh! What about sparkles?!" she yelled and I coughed in my food.

"No!" Jade immediatly yelled. Making me feel more relieved. Beck nodded in agreement and Cat was obviously sad again.

"Look Cat, it's just I don't think that the puppy likes the name," Beck explained slowly.

"Poey,..." she sighed.

"So anyone else any suggestions?" Beck asked, but it seems like no one really had a great suggestions they were all saying weird names like : Boogie, Scrillex, Mordo, Henx, hello, I'm a girl!

"Okay, okay,... Any other suggestions?" Beck sighed in disbelieve.

"Just name her Tori," Jade simply said. I barked happily at it, but everyone else seemed less more happy.

"I don't know," Beck replied.

"She really resemble her," Jade said, crossed her arms and leaned back on the headboard. They all exchanged glanced, while I was barking happily, I would love to be called by my name instead of puppy the whole time.

"Okay then, your name is from now on Tori," Beck finally said with a smile tilting me up like how they did in the disney movie 'The lion king'. I giggled softly and a big smile appeared on my face.

After babbling for some longer we all decided to go to sleep. Cat and I had some difficulties with sleeping, but Jade slept like a log! I almost fell asleep when suddenly a man jumped throught our window. Cat started to scream really loud, but Jade didn't woke up. I barked angrily at the guy making him flinch. He was apparently handcuffed. Then two soldiers also jumped throught our window taking the prisoner away. I growled, this place is so creepy, but dang we don't have tickets back. I jumped off the bed, walking to the window and closed it. Cat smiled at me and tried to go back to sleep again. We finally fell asleep and waiting for the next morning to do our first live performance. Well I'm not really going to take part, just helping them out with some stuff.

The next morning was finally here we all got up brushed our teeth and rehearsed the performance once more. We wanted to get it perfect since the counsillor of Yerba was coming to watch our performance. Cat and Jade were in charge for the singing and I was in charge for the background music.

Everything went really well, I just sat there staring at my friends performing. It's a bummer that I can't perform with them, but a puppy can't sing, well it can, but you get what I mean. Then something shocking happened, Jade's and Cat's shoe went flying right into the counsillor's right and left eye and the man fell backwards making a backflip. I stared with big eyes at the accident that just happened, but quickly got a hold of myself and stopped the background music. Everything went by like a thunderflash. Suddenly all my friends got carried away by Yerbeen soldiers. I quickly jumped of the tool and followed them behind their back while tip toeing. I snook under one of those cars holding the steel pipe under the car really tight. After driving for 5 minutes the car stopped aburubtly. I let go of the steel pipe glancing around the area looking where they are bringing my friends. I saw they were busy binding my friends, so I snook out of my hiding place and entered the drivers seat to steal the keys. Then I quickly hid myself under the car again waiting for them to go away. I heard feetsteps getting closer and he stopped in front of the passenger seat.

"Hey! The keys are gone," a soldier yelled in disbelieve and they went to search for the keys all aroud the area. They let go of my friends and all went to the same way, guessing that the 'thief' went that way.

"Wroof (morons)," I barked giggly. My friends were standing in there, not knowing what to do. They were all bound tightly, so they couldn't freed themselfs.

"What now?" Beck asked. No one answered.

"I don't want to enter the jail," I heard Cat starting to cry. I scanned my eyes throught the area once more, before walking out of my hiding place to my friends. They didn't noticed me yet, I came closer and bit throught Beck's rope, he turned around to look at me and smiled happily.

"Tori!" he yelled, but I quickly shushed him by biting in his leg. He groaned from the pain, but getting what I meant. I turned around once again looking if they were back yet, fortunatly no sight of them yet. Where the hell did they gone to? It doesn't matter, I quickly bit throught the other's ropes and motioned them to the car. They all followed me in the car while I pushed Beck in the drivers seat, I got into the passenger seat.

"We don't have the keys Tori," he replied sadly. I grinned and showed him the keys. His eyes were big from suprisement and everyone in the back cheered. Beck quickly drove us off while Cat gave me a big hug which almost choked me to death. The car ride was long, we were at least over the border and a safe feeling washed over us. I looked behind me, Robbie, Cat and Andre were asleep.

"You know Beck," Jade started, I closed my eyes pretending to fall asleep thinking that they would stop talking if I was awake.

"Jade, we are not gettig back together," Beck replied her. I heard Jade snort.

"That's not what I wanted to say, but thanks I feel very relieved," Jade said sardonicaly.

"What you wanted to say?" Beck asked her, ignoring her snort.

"It's okay if you want to date Vega," she quickly said, but Beck and I could hear the sentence very clear. I almost started coughing, but got a hold of myself. 'Beck likes me?'

"What?" Beck asked in shock abruptly braking the car. Fortunatly I clunged the seat very tightly so I didn't went flying against the window.

"Don't make me repeat," Jade hissed, I opened my eyes, glancing in the mirror. No one woke up, but my heart was beating like crazy.

"No, no, but why would you think,.. That I,.." he said not knowing to use which words to deny what Jade just said, but I could feel my heart cling in my chest painfully.

"Yea right Beck how is it possible that I think that? Oh wait, maybe because it's the way you look at her or the way you talk about her and the way you smile at her," Jade snorted sarcasticaly. I cracked a smile, Beck likes me, why does it make me so happy and warm inside? Beck became really quiet, I peeked throught my eyes and glanced at Beck. He was blushing slightly, but he also got this sad look in his eyes, it seems like a part of his joy in his eyes dissapeared. I closed my eyes slowly again and I fell asleep dreaming about how to become a human again.

A/N : We know you guys like us ;) I hope you also liked the chapter :D. Okay I doubt it.., I hope it :c. Oh it's valentine's day over 12 days! And over 17 days it's Victoria Justice's birthday :D! ~ I don't know why I'm reminding you this... Oh! Don't forget that it's also Avan Jogia's birthday soon :D! I think on the 9th e.e. Okay, bye bye readers! I hope you all will leave a lovely review again ^ ^ it'd makes us really happy :) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Oh god, thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys all get kisses from me and hugs from Yachi! A.k.a .o ^^, anyways. S/O's :3 : Thank you to : 0YourHeart0, Electronic-Star, Glee1402, Golden Love, Kate And Humphrey Forever, Lilerds13, , Torben, Where Butterflys Never Die, ashmarie20, bade4nevebori4eva, boriforever352, daseyisluv, hannahmacri98, hopefaith23, hplover2178, jasminemoncada11, minimaddi, sienne the vulpix, xRainbowNinjaX, for favoriting this story and also thanks to : 0YourHeart0, BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo, Casahora, CrystalWatersXo, DevilishDiva123, Glee1402, Lilerds13, Patotocuac, Torben, Where Butterflys Never Die, Zibi, americanhoney139, ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, bellafan22, daseyisluv, fyreangel5, hopefaith23, hplover2178, jasminemoncada11, kickinitfan121, ladyluck1155, livinthelife321, massiveprocrastinator, purplebutterfly12, strawberrycherryblossom, for following the story :D! You guys make us smile ^ ^!

Now reviews c:  
Answered in order ;) and I really don't know if the most guests are same person or different person with same personality etc, so I answered the most onces apart. I also want to thank all guests for reviewing and reading the story! It makes us incredible happy ^ ^

hopefaith23 : Well, we're coming to an end, probably a few more chapters ;) Your question will be answered soon :D

boriforever352 : Yaaay xD, yea, I wanted to avoid confusiones, or how ever you write it xD

Where Butterflys Never Die : oh god! I am so sorry for making you wait for so long :(, please forgive us! We were planning also to write that, but we wanted to keep the chapter at max 3k words XD, because Yachi is lazy =w= pfft... Well, I like it when you ramble, long reviews are nice :D

0YourHeart0 : Oops,. I think you'll feel even worse for her :P...

CrystalWatersXo : Well, the story is almost done, so I suppose so... :3 or maybe she will stay a puppy forever :c

bellafan22 : Thanks! :D, well we will see how the story is going to turn out ^ ^ we still didn't finish all chapters xD

Guest : Thanks :D!

Patitocuac : Yea I know right! But I don't think Beck wouldn't want people to take his puppy away :o!

Guest : Thank you :D! We will try our best ^ ^

Guest : Oh god, your love for our fanfic really touches our heart :'), don't worry we will definitly continue ^ ^

Guest : Here is the new chapter :D

livinthelife321 : aww thanks! We are getting there :D!

Guest : You got the song get back ASAP, stuck in my head. o-o... Ah whatever xD, thanks for the compliment! I am really glad you like our story ^ ^!

Guest : It sucks your review always get cut off D:! I know the feeling though Dx, well thanks a lot to and your friends! We are so flattered! I never knew that so many people were reading this! So happy :)! Second wow, I never expect this story would bound a sister love! Oh god! That is so great :D! And tell your sister thanks! And... I don't know if she would enjoy this chapter though.. A bit sad :P

Guest : Ding ding ding, we got an update :3

Guest : Oh! Thanks for calling this perfect! You're making me shy o/o, thank you so much for the love :D! -smuacks- uhm, sorry for making you addicted XD? Well here is the update ;)

Should I stop holding you guys back from readig the story XD? !WARNING! : You are not allowed to hate us after reading this chapter :P and it is also not proof read.. So sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes :c

Disclaimer : Okay, uhm? We don't Victorious I guesse, but you wait Dan/Nickelodeon, just wait... -Evil laugh-

Chapter 6 : Heartbeat

"Hey wake up pup!" Beck yelled in Tori's ear, causing her to jump 10 feet high and her ears also perked up a bit from surpise, her heart was beating like crazy. She growled annoyed and looked at the time. 9 pm, why did he wake her up? Just because she was so tired to brush her teeth? She groaned again, but got up anyways while her heartbeat was slowing down a bit. Beck laughed his lungs off and fell on bed while holding his stomach. Tori was sending daggers with her glares, but Beck completly ignored the glares.

"Woof... ," she growled softly and let out a sigh. She got of bed to go Brush her teeth, going to the toilet and taking a sweet bath, maybe after doing all this she could finally sleep, without being woken up by a certain fluffy haired boy who would yell in your ear.

"Hey, you're not mad right?" Beck asked while following her when he finally managed to get a hold of himself. Tori swayed with her tail, but ignored him anyways. He chuckled softly and sneaked closer behind her back and suddenly tilting her up from the ground, but he did it to fast and something fell of Tori's tail right into Beck's eye.

"Ouch!" he growled and placed the puppy down on his couch. Tori looked around to see what just fell, her eyes widened and she quickly jumped on the object. Beck checked his eye a bit more, before making sure that it is not bleeding.

"What was that?" he asked while bending down. Tori was sitting in the object protecting it as if her life was on a dread. Beck frowned his eyebrow in a suspicious way, then a playful grin appeared on his face and he started to tickle the puppy. She barked happily and rolled over the floor revealing the dropped object. Beck quickly snatched it from the ground receiving a bite from Tori in his leg. He didn't even flinch or move a muscle and completly ignore the bite as if it was just a poke, but truth be told, Tori has strong painful teeth.

"Hey,.. Isn't this Tori's bracelet? I remember giving this to her on her birthday," Beck asked in a questionable look. Tori suddenly got really nervous and started pacing around the room. Beck looked down at his pup, knowing for sure that something was odd.

"This us Tori's bracelet right?" he asked her trying to make her confirm his hypothese. Tori shrugged her shoulders in reply, but Beck didn't take that as an answer. He bent down and titlted the puppy up.

"Please tell me, do you know where Tori is?! How come you have this bracelet? Please tell me!" Beck yelled at his puppy making his grip tighter on Tori. She flinched from the pain and covered her eyes while starting to whine a little bit from the pain, for the first time she actually got scared from Beck. A quilty expression immediatly washed over Beck's face. He started to calm down again and loosened his grip.

"What am I doing? God, I'm so sorry Tor," he said and his heart clenched a bit by saying her name. Beck mostly call her pup or cutie, he barely uses the name Tori, it always makes him really depressed and upset whenever he says her name. He placed Tori back down and sat down on the couch. Tori took a few steps back, then she spurted out the RV when she was sure Beck wasn't looking. He buried his face in his hands. Beck heard her fleeing andd immediatly ran after her, but wasn't fast enough to caught her and lost track of her since she was taking a lot of lefts and rights.

"Wait! Tori! I'm sorry please stop running!" he yelled after her, but she didn't stop, she kept running and running, 'till she was totally out of breath and really couldn't go any farther. She slowed down her pace when she was sure that Beck lost track of her and started to breath heavily . A cold drip suddenly fell on her nose, she opened her eyes again and saw she was standing in an unfamilair neightbourhood. She could also see the dark clouds floating inside the air. The next drip dropped on her nose. She fasten her pace again to search for a hiding place. Running for around 4 minutes and she still didn't even found a corton box to shy away from the rain or any other shelters. She groaned and the tears started to fall down her cheek, she isn't sure why she is crying, but she just feels that her heart is so heavy for her to carry it, she only knows one thing. She wants to turn into a human again. Tori aburubtly stopped running and let out a loud cry.

Beck turned around thinking he heard Tori's cry. He clenched the bracelet tighter in his hands and pulled out his phone out of his pocket with his other hands. He started ticking virgiously on the screen, sending a text message to his friends.

'Tori is missing, please help me search her guys.' he pressed sent and didn't wait for a reply from his friends, he needed to find Tori. She would catch a cold in this weather, 'dang, L.A. almost never rains, why is it now raining?' he thought to himself. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and decided to take a look what his friends replied. Andre, Jade and Robbie replied 'okay'.

From Cat.

Wasn't Tori already missing long time ago?

A stab throught his heart. He laughed softly thinking about how ironic this is. First his crush Tori dissapeared, then his puppy also named Tori ran away. What does god want? What did he do wrong? Why is he torturing him so much? The tears started to form in the corner of his eyes and he quickly replied Cat and the others letting the tears slowly falling down his cheek.

'No, I meant my puppy.' sent. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and started running again. He had actually no idea where he was running to, but his brains was already stopped funtioning anyways.

"Please be safe and sound. Hopefully you found a shelter already Tori," Beck prayed to himself and kept searching for his lost puppy.

Tori walked slowly down the streets. She was cold, hungry and the weather was also against her. The rain just won't stop. Everything became blurry in her eyes. Seeing everything without colors was already boring, it was like watching a soap in the 19th century. Her panting got heavier and she couldn't see where she was walking. Was she now walking on the driveway or the pavement? She blinked a few times with her eyes trying to get a better view no such luck, her sight only got blurrier. She closed her eyes again and stopped walking. She perked up her ear, hearing noices, sounds, people were yelling. What were they saying? The words were slowly registering in her mind, but they were just single words, registering after each other without forming a proper sentence.

"Run. Car. Quick." by the time the words rung in her ears and her mind started to warn her, she was to slow. A flashlight coming closer, somethig fast big, a monster? It came to close, she had no time to move, she felt something against her making her get right smashed against the driveway. She wanted to cry from the pain, a harsh pain, then she went numb, no feeling. She was tired znd to weak to make another attemp. In a split second everything went black.

'Bathump' Beck's heart started clench real hard suddenly. His eyes widened and he started to cry, tears were rolling down his cheek on their own. What was this pain that he suddenly felt inside his chest? He felt like he lost something important. His mind went numb and his feet suddenly started to run as if they knew where to head to. He heard an ambulance, his eyes locked on the ambulance, 'animal ambulance' was written on the black tinned windows. Beck eyes went wider and he started to ran like a maniac after the ambulance car not caring that he couldn't breath enough or the possibilty to get hit by a car. He arrived out of breath at the place not caring that his heartbeat was not normal or the fact that he could barely breath. He saw someone getting out of the car and tilting up a small puppy from the ground and wrapping a towel around the cold poor thing. Beck narrowed his eyes to get a clear view of who it was, but even without doing that, he already knew who it was.

A/N : Please review and keep reading ;) What you all want? Happy ending or no happy ending :P? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Yachi and I discussed and happy ending it is (Actually I slapped her and she gave in :P) XD. 'This story got the magic in it xP. Everytime we touch your heart it turns into gold :D' no comment got the song stuck inside my head :c (This story was rewritten,... Because I accidently deleted the first one... Yachi threw my apple away for that :'( So we had to write it again x.x... That's why the update took so long.. I actually cried...so this one is not proof read, we are sorry, but writing chapters two times is really hard, 'cause you feel like the second time is less better than first time Dx)

Thanks to : 0Yourheart0, Awesomegirl2656, Electronic-Star, Glee1402, Golden Love, Kate And Humphrey Forever, Lilerds13, Puckleberrygleek8, , TinyElephant99, Torben, Where Butterflys Never Die, Zibi, ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, boriforever352, daseyisluv, hannahmacri98, hopefaith23, hplover2178, jasminemoncada11, minimaddi, sienna the vulpix, xRainbowNinjax for favoriting this story and thanks to! : 0YourHeart0, Awesomegirl2656, BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo, Cassaroha, CrystalWatersXo, DevilishDiva123, Glee1402, Lilerds13, Patitocuac, Puckleberrygleek8, TinyElephant99, Torben, Where Butterflys Never Die, Zibi, americanhoney139, ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, bellafan22, daseyisluv, fyreangel5, 1, hopefaith23, hplover2178, jasminemoncada11, kickinitfan121, ladyluck1155, livinthelife321, massiveprocrastinator, purplebutterfly12, strawberrycherryblossom for following ^ ^

Reviews :3 ~ (In order :D)

Patitocuac : Don't worry! I don't think she'll die...

bellafan22 : I also feel bad for her :(... You should throw an apple at Yachi ;)

Lilerds13 : Aww! Here is the update please don't die Dx and thanks :)

: hmmmm... Maybe ;)

boriforever352 : Yachi wanted a sad ending e.e, she is so horrible, she wanted to make you all cry :(

hopefaith23 : Yes, I think ... 2? Or 3? More chapter :o. I am also sad cute puppy Tori got hit by a car Dx

xRainbowNinjax : oh... :D! Again a vote for happu ending B)

TinyElephant99 : uhh... Don't hate me please Dx hate Yachi! Thanks for being interested in the story :D

livinthelife321 : I said.. Maybe no happy ending ;) yea... It so sad.. Puppy Tori

bade4nevabori4eva : Thaaanks :D

Guest : Oh gosh! Thank you incredible much for making commercial for the story :D! We really appreciate that ^ ^ and I am sorry for making you little sister cry D:! Thanks for being so loyaly reading this story :D. (I have no idea if the word loyaly excist, but now it does xD)

Guest : Wow! That's crazy :o! Thank you so much :D! Hopefully you'd enjoy this chapter ^ ^

Guest : Ty! I also voted for happy ending xP, but my co writer is being so difficult TT^TT

Guest : Oh god, perfectoe is such a big word, don't know if I can really accept the compliment, but thanks ^ ^, well all answers will be revealed in the last few chapters :P

BeckandToriforeverxoxo : I knooow :( that'd be so sad.

Where Butterflys Never Die : I also do that a lot xD! -h5- for the sneakers! and I will shush my mouth ;). I am sorry we can't get this story 100 chapters :( we are to lazy for that xD!

Glee1402 : Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe :D

CrystalWatersXo : Well here is the next chapter ;)

Kate And Humphrey Forever : I can't promise anything so cross your fingers ;)

Just-DoWhatYouLove : I am so happy that you decided to give this story a chance, I am more than sure that Yachi is so too. The story is almost ending so,.. I guesse she'd turn back into human in the last chapter. x.x sorry. :(

Pfupfu... I just said what first pops into my head. So excuse me for my weird thoughts :P.. Or something like that... Well did I keep you guys waiting to long? Here is the chapter xD!

Disclaimer : If we did,... You know right? So we don't , bummer :c

"Tori,..." Beck breathed heavily out staring blankly at the ambulance car. It took him only several seconds to unfreeze himself from his spot and he ran towards the car so fast, like he never ran before, not caring that he was already breathless or tired, the only thing that was now in his head was Tori, but halfway he got held back by a firm, strong builded man who got a hold of him by his arms from the back.

"Not so fast boy," he said. Beck was struggling from his grip, but his attempts were fail. If he wasn't this frustrated he would be probably suprised about the fact that animal hospital people were this strong, but at the other hand, they should probably be this strong for stronger animals.

"Please! Let me go! That's my pup! I beg you! Let me go with her!" he cried out hoping the man would let go of him. The guy hestitated for a second, but saw the sincerity in his eyes and decided to let him go. Beck quickly ran towards Tori, slowing down his pace when he was coming closer. He got in the car, looking down at Tori. She was damanged badly. Injures everywhere, also small cuts and again Beck lost his laid back cover and the tears started to flow down for the thirth time. He reached out his warm sweaty hand and patted Tori softly on the head. He was expecting for her that she would at least to flinch, but not even a small movement saying that she was okay.

"Please Tori, don't die, I'm so sorry,.. Not only did I hurt you,.. I also yelled at you and made you scared, I am so so sorry,.." Beck cried. His tears dripping on Tori. This was not a fairytale, where the guy would let down his tears, so that the puppy would suddenly wake up. He snorted at his own childish thoughts and his breath became more heavy. For some reason he felt like there was a special connections between him and this puppy. He felt like this was the real Tori and couldn't help, but to get even more depressed. The car stopped aburubtly, the guys got out and carried Tori away to the emergency room to get her operated. Beck was running behind the guys, but got stopped when they reached the door. Unfortunatly He wasn't allowed to go inside with them. So he started pacing outside the door, struggling to sent his friends messages yes, or no, but decided not to, eventually they will stop searching when they get tired. He sat down on the chair, head in hands totally blaming himself for the accident. The minutes wents by, which seemed like hours, the hours seemed like days. After a few hours he Suddenly heard a 'ding' and quickled got up from the chair to run towards the door waiting impatiently for the docter. After waiting for a few more minutes the door finally opened revealing a young handsome looking doctor with a few papers in his hands.

"How is my pup doc?!" he asked the doctor. The doctor backed away from suprise, but quickly got a hold of himself and cleared his troath to start explaining.

"She has three broken ribs, two broken legs, and minor damange on the head, but nothing lifethreating," the docter said. Beck let out a sigh of relieve , till the docter started to speak again. "but,.." he said hestitatly, probably searching for the right words. Beck froze again and started to get nervous scared of what the doctor was going to say. A thousand questions flashed throught his head, wondering what it could be. The docter glanced once more at his papers, before starting to speak again. "there was something weird when I was operating her," the docter continued not looking away from his papers.

"W-weird?" Beck managed to get out of his troath which actually suprised him. The docter nodded and locked eyes with him.

"She has a human DNA, and also not exactly a bone structure of an animal also her brain is a human's not a dog's," the docter said. Beck frowned his eyebrow looking at the docter as if he was joking or maybe trying to make him laugh, but not even a hint of playfulness was written on his face.

"Does that mean,...?" Beck started his sentence, but couldn't get the words slid over his tongue. The docter just nodded and let out a sigh.

"She is probably,... A human dog, which I never thought it excisted untill now, anyways you can go inside and see her, it will take some time before she would wake up, but don't worry, she will get better and wake up," the docter finished talking and walked away. Beck stared blankly to nothing in specific, but decided to enter Tori's room. He knew that this puppy was too smart to be a puppy, but never expected her to be a... Human dog? But, is that really something bad? Beck stared at Tori, she seemed so fragile and weak. Again Beck let the tears slid down his face, wishing that this was just some horrible nightmare, that he would just wake up from it and that Tori is safe and sound. That he would wake up with her liking his face and snuggling against him. To be honest, he kind of used the puppy as replacement for Tori, but now he is seriously loving the puppy. The little thing totally stole his heart. Beck sat down on the chair, reaching out his hand patting the damanged cutie on the bed.

"I miss you Tori, please wake up," he whispered softly, but it was barely hearable. His voice was hoars from all the crying and screaming. He probably also caught a cold from running in the rain. He reached down to grab one of her unbroken paws and held it tightly in his big hands.

"Whenever I talk to you, I feel like I am talking to the real Tori, I don't know why, maybe I am getting crazy, but I...," suddenly Beck got cut off by hard beeps from the monitor, Tori was struggling to breath, Beck quickly got up and went to get the doctor and again,... They went to operate her while Beck was standing outside nervously pacing around waiting for the worse.

A/N : and cut xD! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter :3 gosh.. So close to the end... Please review :D! That would make us so happy ^ ^ and oh! We are thinking to write in Beck's Pov in the next chapter, what you guys think? Let me hear your thoughts :D 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : Yachi and I, have never laughed so hard before, we were scrolling down and searching if Victoria Justice has any birthmarks or moles, but we ended up finding nothing, then we scrolled more down and found this. Fan : "Actually nobody said that and even if they did this is different Sam & Cat ruined victorious,..." Ariana : "Sweatheart the only reason that victorious ended is because 1 girl didn't want to do it. She chose to do a solo tour instead of a cast tour. If we had done a cast tour Nickelodeon would have ordered us another season of victorious while Sam & Cat filming simutaniously, but she chose otherwise. I'm tired of this bs." then she quickly deleted the messages, but unfortunatly for her.. Victoria read it. Victoria :" Some people would throw some1 that they consider a friend under the bus just to make themselves look good #StopBeingAPhony #IfTheyOnlyKnew ." Ooooh.. We we laughing so hard. So.. What you guys think about it? I know this has nothing to do with the story,.. But seriously... ._. ~ Now Victoria Justice unfollowed Ariana Grande on twitter :P anyway... I think it wasn't smart of Ariana to throw the blame on Victoria, it's now revealed all over the media. -sigh- so who do you guys think is the right one here? I am on Vj's side, no offense towards Arianators :o! I am Vj 100% :3 fan.

Now!

S/O : Thanks a lot to : 0YouHeart0, Awesomegirl2656, Electronic-Star, Glee1402, Golden Love, Kate And Humphrey Forever, Lilerds13, Puckleberrygleek8, , TinyElephant99, Torben, Where Butterflys Never Die, Zibi, ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, boriforever352, daseyisluv, hannahmacri98, hopefaith23, hplover2178, jasminemoncada11, minimaddi, sienna the vulpix, xRainbowNinjax for favoriting this story! Thanks to : 0YourHeart0, Awesomegirl2656, BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo, Cassaroha, CrystalWatersXo, DevilishDiva123, Glee1402, Lilerds13, Miss-mari-bell1, Patitocuac, Puckleberrygleek8, redbirdvalour, TinyElephant99, Torben, Where Butterflys Never Die, Zibi, americanhoney139, ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, bellafan22, brealarei, daseyisluv, fyreangel5, 1, hopefaith23, hplover2178, jasminemoncada11, kickinitfan121, ladyluck1155, livinthelife321, massiveprocrastinator, purplebutterfly12, strawberrycherryblossom for following this story and huge thanks to all readers :D! For taking time to read this story ^ ^! ~ So reviews ;)

Elina-Ann : Oh! Sure thing girl :D

hopefaith23 : is this soon enough? Love me love me? Yea you love right xD!

CrystalWatersXo : Well, be more excited because the final few chapter are here :D

Guest : Because it get us thrilled to keep readers hanging ;) nah just jking xD I don't know maybe,... Well yea, keep the excitement xD! Ooh! Maybe I could become a improv comedian one day :o, nah never going to happen =3=

Where Butterflys Never Die : sigh... -hugs you- Sorry :c you... Making me scared... Shoo unicorn shoo (Turn the screen or your head to look at the smiley)  
O= (  
O=

boriforever352 : well it doesn't end here :D!

livinthelife321 : thanks for your patienty here is the chapter :D! And oh I can't wait till the first chapter of your story releases ^ ^

Glee1402 : -Eats an banana- 'cause I'n evil? ._.

bellafan22 : *-* -Gleam- I see you!

hplove2178 : Yaay! We appreciate your love :D!

: Thaanks thaanks ^ ^! ~

.o : ... No comment. You shush Yachi =.=! ~

xRainbowNinjax : Don't worry :D! ~ happy ending it is ^ ^

Amber : Well, hii amber :D, god, I feel seriously loved! But remember I have a co writer, got to share the love with her xD, your loyality really touches me and I'm more than happy about the fact that you are spreading our story all around places :D! And your sister is such a sweety! Tell her that I gave her a cyber cookie without virusses ^ ^ ~

Now, *drumrolls* story ;)

Disclaimer : Okay, so I guesse I'll repeat this ~ we don't own victorious, because it's awesomeness is blinding us. "aaaaaah" x.x

Chapter eight : fighting dreamers

Beck's Pov

After waiting for a hours, which seemes like days or even months to exaggerate the doctor finally came out of Tori's room.

"She is stabilized now," he said simply. It took me only a few steps to get in front of the doctor we were both the same level of hight so I didn't look quiet intimidating as I actually wanted.

"What happened in there? Didn't you say that her injuries weren't lifethreating?," I asked the doctor trying my hardest to not let my anger take over me, which totally failed. This time the doctor didn't backed away. He breathed in and let out a soft sigh while shaking his head slowly.

"Calm down sir, she was just struggling between decisions, you got to know, we doctors help patients, but if the patient doesn't want to be helped then we can't do anything about it, she is now in coma, the decision is up to her," the doctor explained calmly.

"Are you saying that.. She wants to...?" I asked him not wanting to get the words over my tongue. The doctor just nodded, but didn't say anything else and walked away. Leaving a broken feeling inside me. I tried my hardest to fight my tears, but again my emotions took control over me Tori is going to pay for the amount of tears that I've shed for her if she wakes up. No, I'm sure she will wake up, just got to trust in her. I sighed softly and entered Tori's room again. I slinked over to the edge of her bed scared of waking her up even though I know she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. I sat down on the chair that was there before too and stared down at her while patting her head softly. I texted my friends about Tori being in the hospital before drifting away in sleep besides Tori's bed.

The sun was shining throught the curtains while the birds were chirping happily. I was still really sleepy so I just kept sleeping 'till I heard a little bark. A soft small bark, but then suddenly some wet thing which felt like a tongue started to lick my face. I peeked throught my eyes and gniffled softly. I heard the soft barking of Tori and a little whine. I tried to pretend sleep, but Tori was to smart for this and started to bark loudly in my ear. I groaned softly and chuckled, but opene my eyes lazily.

"You're awake cutie?" I said sleepy, she barked happily and licked my face again while snuggling close to me, some people say that most dogs stinks, but suprisely my puppy doesn't she smells like vanille, the scent Tori always used to wear. Tori,.. The girl who I've been crushing on the whole time, but I went in denial and now it's to late.

I snapped my eyes open staring into a dark room, the curtains are open, but not even a small ray of sunshine were coming throught the window. Only the moon was a bit visible behind the dark clouds, there were no stars tonight. I blinked my eyes a few times and ran my hand throught my sweaty hair. Wait, did I had a nightmare? I don't remember having a nightmare,... I sighed again and glanced my eyes up at Tori who was still sound asleep fighting a battle inside her. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time and also saw that my friends had sent me a text message back. I opened the first one which was from Cat.

'Oh my god! That's horrible! Feed her cupcakes I'm sure she would get better then :D!' I frowned my eyebrow and checked for a second the message I sent to her.

'Hey guys, Tori's in the hospital, she is in Coma, got hit by a car. Sorry for not telling you guys earlier.'

Cat knows that people who are in coma can't eat, move, speak, or do anything with movements right? I sighed softly and started typing a reply.

'Will do that Cat, thanks for the tip :)' sent. Just get along with it, I don't need anymore drama. I opened the next text message which was from Robbie.

'Oh, it's okay man. Hope she will wake up soon :(' I stared a second,.. Before whispering softly. "Me too." I breathed deeply in again and also started to type a reply to Robbie.

'Yea, me too.' sent. The next message was from Andre.

'What the chiz man?! Seriously? That's really bad, but I'm sure she would get better dude, she is a tough girl, just like Tori.' direct hit, K.O.'ed me. I sadly stared at the text message, my hands were trempling, but this time I held my tears back, maybe it was because I had no tears left. I glanced at Tori again, hoping that she would wake up soon again, but I know I am waiting for the impossible. I locked my eyes on my screen again and started typing a reply.

'Yea, I know. Thnx bro :)' sent. As last I still got a message from Jade, honestly it suprised me that she would sent me one, but I guesse she really does like puppy Tori.

'What?! Where were you then? Fudge, tell me the hospital I'm coming right over there!' I blinked my eyes twice before a guilt feeling washed over me. Geez, my friends seriously are bad in using kind words. I rolled my eyes once before telling her the address and in less than 5 minutes she arrived here stroming inside the room. I stared with widen eyes at her and then I glanced down at my phone to read the time which was 02:37.

"Stop staring so dumbly Oliver," she snapped at me while crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes, but a small smile plastered on my face. She frowned one eyebrow and looked weird at me.

"What?" she snapped again.

"Nothing ," I said teasily, but it seems like she wasn't in the mood for pushing me which she usually would do. She just rolled her eyes and came closer to Tori's bed. Her face was emotionless or just unreadable.

"What happened to her?" she said in a shakily voice. Am I hearing right? Jade West is crying? I cleared my troath and sighed softly.

"A lot," was the only thing I got out of my mouth, but unfortunatly that answer didn't satisfied Jade.

"Yea, thanks for stating the obvious," she snarled and glared daggers at me. I cleared my troath again and started to explain everything, not every detail, but the mainly things that would answer her question. When I was done she stared down at Tori again.

"Sh*t, you better wake up pup," Jade whispered softly at Tori. I smiled a weak smile. It is all my fault, if I didn't accuse her to anything then all of this wouldn't have happened.

"Beck, I know what you're thinking," Jade started. I glanced up at her, knowing she is right.

"Yea," I simply replied. She shook her head softly before starting to speak.

"It's not your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself," she stated, I wanted to argue, wanted to say it was my fault, but thiking back about our past dating experience, I know that that wouldn't be exactly a good idea. I just nodded and sank down in my chair. Jade went to the other side of the room to take a chair and came back to me to place the chair beside me and sit on it.

"So,..." I started, but Jade just frowned her eyebrown and shook her head.

"We don't have to talk Necessary," she replied.

"I know,..." I sighed. A few seconds of silence went by before Jade starting to talk again.

"So, Tori is really human dog?" she asked me. I just nodded. "Would be funny if she also has a fish shaped mole on her butt," she then added. I gave her a weird look.

"Tori really has a fish shaped mole on her butt?" I asked her. Jade nodded and grinned. I also chuckled softly.

"Yea, she does," she replied with a grin.

"Well, let's take a look," I said playfully. She nodded in agreement. I came closer to Tori, pushing a bit of the blanket away and tilting her a bit up to look on her butt.

A/N : So close! To the end. Dun dun dun! :D hope this chapter was also enjoyeable ^ ^ -huggies for you all- ;3 we love reviews. Hint? Hint? 


	9. Jinxed

A/N : Wooooo! ~ Again a new chapter. Hey you guys saw the new music video of Victoria Justice from Girl up? Oh god I love that song! It was amazing, beautiful... Undescribeable! Please go watch it if you have time :). 'The more I think about it, they are just like me. We all need love, we all need hope. We all have dreams.' But back to the track, you know what right? S/O's! Obviously to : 0YouHeart0, Awesomegirl2656, Electronic-Star, Glee1402, Golden Love, Kate And Humphrey Forever, Lilerds13, Puckleberrygleek8, , TinyElephant99, Torben, VaMpIrERaVeN117, Where Butterflys Never Die, Zibi, ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, boriforever352, daseyisluv, hannahmacri98, hannahrreid419, hopefaith23, hplover2178, jasminemoncada11, minimaddi, sienna the vulpix, summertink6, xRainbowNinjax for favoriting the story! You guys are awesome and also thanks to : 0YourHeart0, Awesomegirl2656, BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo, Cassaroha, CrystalWatersXo, DevilishDiva123, Glee1402, Lilerds13, Miss-mari-bell1, Patitocuac, Puckleberrygleek8, redbirdvalour, TinyElephant99, Torben, Where Butterflys Never Die, Zibi, americanhoney139, ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, bellafan22, brealarei, daseyisluv, fyreangel5, 1, hopefaith23, hplover2178, jasminemoncada11, kickinitfan121, ladyluck1155, livinthelife321, massiveprocrastinator, purplebutterfly12, strawberrycherryblossom, summertink6 for followinghe story! You guys are equally amazing! :D! And also readers! All readers thank you so so so much! ^ ^ We both love you guys so so so so so much!

Reviews ;) , right?

Kate and Humphrey Forever : No worries, she is alright and alive :D!  
bellafan22 : Awww, I'm sorry that Yachi is so mean xD! I am innocent! livinthelife321 said so :c! Well, we are still thinking how to let the rest of the gang react xP.

Amber : Oh my god! Thanks a lot :D! Si your little sis is incredible cute! She derserves a hug from me :)! And from Yachi! -Hugs!- we are so happy that she enjoys the story! And also you! You are also awesome, hopefully she enjoyed her cookie ;). Message to her : Hey there, thanks for loving this story! That's really sweet of you :)! And a happy birthday! Sorry that we couldn't update at your birthday :c, makes me feel bad. Hope you had a sweet birthday and become even a bigger girl! ^ ^

Where Butterflys Never Die : Good unicorn .-.! (Hides behind a tree) Well, yea, I feel the same. It was actually not her fault the show ended, she did her tour after victorious got cancelled :c! Yea, star drama xD! Because.. Cliffhangers are cool? :D

bade4nevabori4eva : I'm sorry, it took us pretty long, but here it is ^ ^ hopefully it's okay! And you'd enjoy it! Thanks for taking the time to read the story :D

livinthelife321 : I have no idea xD! But that would be awesomely *-* I have one actually shaped like a circle... Special right? :) (No totally not that's like the most usual shaped one xD!) we are both staying on a lookout for you story. -Gleams- we are watching you ;). (Even when you are asleep, by the way, I still got your pyjama's :D)

Patitocuac : Hehe, no problem. Well welcome in the club B)! ~ (Still no offense to Arianators!)

Glee1402 : That would be hilarious! XD but too bad it didn't turned out that way :c, I really wanted to do that, but that would embarrasse the poor Tori so much xD! That would be pretty... Uh... XD

BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo : uh..? Huh :D? w?

boriforever352 : uuhoohhhh :3 aaah... XD

CrystalWatersXo : I know right? No just joking, but thanks! ^ ^ that wasn't a joke o.o

ali : Updated and setting for adoption :)

Elina-Ann : Congrats girl! Well I pm'ed it anyways ^ ^ thanks for enjoying the story :D

skatergirl4 : ofcourse we will continue :D! ~ thanks!

Just-DoWhatYouLove : Aww! That's so incedible sweet for you to do that :o, but could you give me a link :)? I couldn't open it or tell me the name and the site so I can look it up ^ ^, and I can't wait till you update your vavan story and show me the Vavan love ;)! ~

Now, the story?

Disclaimer : If we owned Victorious then we wouldn't be writing stories about how it should have gone :(.

Chapter nine : Fase I

Beck and Jade were staring at Tori's butt, but they didn't found a fish shaped mole, when they were going to release her butt Jade stopped Beck.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She narrowed her eyes and stared intensly at Tori's butt. Beck got a bit scared and shuffled a bit farther away from Jade.

"Look at that," she said while pointing at one of Tori's specks. Beck also narrowed his eyes to see it. It was,.. Fish shaped. Suddenly a thousand thoughts ran throught his head and he was totally confused.

"Wait,.. Is that?" he said, but didn't finish his setence. Jade nodded along and was also staring in utterly shock, but then she quickly got a hold of herself.

"Ew, Vega licked my face.. And I hugged her," she snarled with pink tint on her face. Beck chuckled softly and shook his head, she might have just said that, but the expression on her face was giving a whole other opiniun.

"Jade, we still can't be sure if she is the real Tori or not," he said. Jade let out a snort and frowned her eyebrow asking him, 'seriously?'.

"Well, try to explain why they are so similair then? And why is this puppy half human? And why was she standing in front of your door when she needed help?" Jade snapped at him. He backed away a bit and blinked his eyes a few times. She had a point. It would almost be impossible that they were not the same.

"But,.. How is.. That even possible?" Beck asked her. Jade shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh.

"How am I supposed to know," she said while rolling her eyes. Again, silence fell between them. They just sat there not moving a muscle, only their breath could be heard ad the ticking of the clock on the wall. Eventually, Beck couldn't take the silence anymore and started to speak again.

"Why would Tori keep it a secret from us?" he asked sadly. Jade shrugged her shoulders again, thinking about what to answer, but couldn't think of anything so she just kept her mouth shut.

A few days went by, with Tori still sleeping. Beck and Jade decided to still keep it to themselves about Tori's 'true' identity. Their friends did came visit a few times, but never lasted long. Only Beck and Jade always stayed mostly overnight watching Tori, since they became friends, their relationship also started to mend and got better.

"Hey, I got to go home and help my mom take care of something," Beck said to Jade. She nodded understanding and dismissed him.

"It's just me and you Vega," she replied crossing her arms. Staring deeply at Tori. Then she uncrossed her arms and laid them down on Tori's paw. She breathed in and let out a deep sigh. Then she cleared her troath to start talking. "I'm sorry Tori, to always tease you and being all mean and rude. I guesse I was just maybe, a little bit jealous and it took over me, but I know it was never your intention to make Beck fall for you, it was me who pushed him away or taking the spotlight away from me, you are always kind and sweet towards me and I want to say how sorry I am. I am truly sorry, Tori and I mean it, so please wake up so I can gather up my courage to say this in your face. We are friends Tori, you hear me Vega?! We are friends!" she finished her speech, letting a tear slide down her face. She let go of her paw and was about to get up when she saw her paw moving a bit. She quickly sat down again and glanced down at Tori.

"Tori?! Tori?!" she yelled, trying to fasten the porcess of waking up. It didn't help much though.

Tori's Pov.

"We are friends!" I heard her finish her speech. To be honest, I was half awake the whole time. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't for some reason. My body was all weak and numb, it didn't wanted to listen to the signals my brain was giving them, but today I wanted to at least move a muscle. They already know who I am and they didn't freak out, well not totally and the least I can do now is wake up and thank them. Also I will tell Andre, Cat and Robbie about this new me. If they also accept me then I have no problem about being a puppy forever as long I have my friends. I tried again sending signals to my paw trying to move it, with deep concentration. It was hard, but I succeeded, because I heard Jade sit down again and yelling my name. I smiled in my inside, now my eyes I thought. I did it really slowly, it was like a turtoise who was walking up a hill. When they were half open I could see the Jades face, a bit blurry, but still pretty clear even though it's black and white. I closed my eyes again and opened them again. I repeated these movements when I was sure that the signals were working again. Then I locked my eyes with Jade's, first she got a worried expression on her face, but then she smiled down at me.

"Doctor! She is awake!" she yelled. A few doctors ran into my room looking at me as if a miracle happened. Wait, for how long did I pass out? Jade quickly pulled out her phone, probably texting everyone I woke up. The doctors were slowly moving me up so that I was sitting and did some checks on me. It passed an half hour and by now my body was functioning to every signal I gave it to it from my brain. Then suddenly Beck bursted inside my room when the doctors were finally done with me. He was totally out of breath and there wasa big smile plastered on his face. I think I've never saw him smiling like this big before. I obviously smiled back at him while opening my both arms waiting for a hug. I didn't have to wait long before he ran towards me, tilting me up and squeezing me real badly.

"I missed you so much Tor," he whispered in my ear. I let a tear slip from happiness and just nodded in his shoulder, then we heard Jade clearing her troath.

"Hello, I'm still in the room?" she said, while waving with her hand. We were both laughing and let go of each other, Jade also laughed along. After a few minutes our laughter finally died down, also the doctors and nurses left us alone.

"Okay, now question time," Jade said, making me groan and Beck chuckle.

"No groaning!" she said, trying to sound stern anf angryly, but she failed. I can't believe that I would ever have to say this, Jade West just failed in being angry. I sat up straight in bed and leaned back while fishing Beck's phone out his pocket so I can reply to her questions. Then I nodded as a sign that I'm ready.

"Question number 1 : Are you the real Tori?" She asked me. I frowned my eyebrow, I thought she should know that now already. I quickly typed down my answer and showed it her. 'yes'. Was my answer, simply, fast and clear. I saw Beck's smile just widen and he let out a relieved sigh. Jade eyes got a bit bigger, but she quickly continued anyways.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked me. I thought for a second about my reply before typing it down. 'I was scared,' was read on the screen, but apparently the answer wasn't clear or good enough for them, even Beck wanted to know more.

"For what?" Jade asked me while crossing her arms. Beck was leaning a bit forward as if I would speak up the answer, which was not possible and he knows it. It was a bummer though, it would be fun, a talking dog. I typed down my answer on the phone and showed them again. 'That you guys would abadon me,' it read.

"But, that's stupid, why would we do that? Maybe we would have thought it was a joke or something, but if you showed us how similar you were to the real Tori then we would have believed you," she said while her eyes were flaming. A big smiled appeared on my face and she got a questionable look on hers. "What?" she snapped nervously.

'You just called me Tori,' I typed down and Jade rolled her eyes.

"I've been calling you Tori already for the past few weeks," she replied while shaking her head. I locked my eyes and paws on the screen again to type something else.

'Can I speak to Beck along?' I showed it to Jade with pleading eyes and a puppy pout. She averted her eyes and got up.

"It's not because of the eyes and pout Vega!" she snarled and got out the room. I chuckled softly, 'There is our Jade West,' I thought to myself. When she closed the door behind her I locked my eyes with Becks. I saw that there were a lot of emotions inside them at this moment and I'm sure he has a lot of questions.

"Tori, I've been dying to say this to you. I would prefer to say it to your human version, but puppy is also okay. As long it's you. I've known you for so long and I never realised this strong feeling that I was building up inside me for you. It was stupid of me to realise it when you left and it's even more stupid that I didn't noticed that the girl whom I've been in love with for so long was just beside me for so long," when he said that my heartbeat started to beat a thousand times faster and I felt like I was taken to the heaven, maybe this is a dream or I am actually not alive anymore, but if that's the truth I would prefer to stay like this forever.

"I love you too Beck," the words just came out my mouth without me realising it. Beck was staring in utterly shock as if he just heard a speaking dog, wait, he just did. I blinked my eyes and the colors were painted again in front of my eyes. I quickly stared down at my paws, no such luck.

"T-Tori?" he asked me. I stared back in his eyes studying his face. Dang, he is even more handsome with colors.

"Yes?" I replied happily. He blinked a few times again, then he closed his eyes and rubbed his temps. "You're not dreaming." I told him and he opened his eyes again.

"Woah, this is so weird," he replied. I nodded in agreement. "How come,,,?" he tried to finsh his question, but just couldn't find the right words, so I didn't let him finish.

"Well, you see, this sounds maybe weird, but I got 'accidently' jinxed by a witch and I have totally no idea how to turn back, I didn't listen, the anger was taking over me," I explained to him. He just nodded and was staring at me.

"At least they turned you into a cute puppy," he smiled down at me. I blushed different shades of color when he said that. He just chuckled and poked my stomach.

"You little cutie!" he teased me. I giggled softly and tried to slap his hand away, but it didn't work.

"Aww, stop you teaser," I giggled at him. He chuckled at me and patted my head before withdrawing his hand.

"The doctors said you could leave the hospital today, so come in my arms, because I am taking you to our cozy home," he said. I happily obliged and jumped inside his arms while snuggling close against him. His phone vibrated and he received a text from Jade. 'I got to get home, my dad is taking to somewhere, I got suprised. Have a little bit fun with your little thing, I think she might like it in doggy style, that's from behind ;),' we read and we both blushed like crazily. He didn't replied the text and quickly shoving it into his pocket.

"Uh, yea let's get home," he said akwardly and started walking to the parking lot. He placed me in the passenger seat and he got into the drivers seat. We were driving down to his rv. The car ride was filled with us both singing different songs together. It was such a long time ago and god I missed my voice. He was also very happy to hear my voice again.

We finally arrived at his RV and both got out of his. We entered his RV and he closed the door behind him then he placed me on his bed and lied down beside me. I smiled at him with sparkly eyes, he also smiled back.

"You know, I can actually live with this, with you being a puppy," he smiled at me. I blushed lightly and licked his face.

"But I still want to turn back you know," I replied while snuggling closer to him. He just nodded and hugged me closer.

"I know," he replied before closing his eyes with me in his arms. "but I will love you no matter what." he finished before we both fell asleep with a big smile plastered on both out faces.

A/N : Pfu, I think that was a pretty long chapter. It's not proof read, so please don't get mad at the spelling or grammar :), still hoping you guys enjoyed it! Muacks! And, there will be one more chapter, the story has come to its end :(. Well enjoy please! Byee ~~ (and please review *-*) 


	10. Final

A/N : Sadly... Here it is the last chapter... We are happy you all enjoyed this story. And we are glad that you even gave this story a go. :) but to everything comes an end :c. We are sadly representing you the last chapter of Victorious xD. #KCA #VoteVictoria *-*.

S/O's to : 0YouHeart0, Awesomegirl2656, Electronic-Star, Glee1402, HaReid13, Golden Love, Kate And Humphrey Forever, Lilerds13, Mythology-Nut, Puckleberrygleek8, , Tenshi-Yoko, TinyElephant99, Torben, VaMpIrERaVeN117, Where Butterflys Never Die, Zibi, Zook7430, ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, boriforever352, daseyisluv, hannahmacri98, hannahrreid419, hopefaith23, hplover2178, jasminemoncada11, minimaddi, sienna the vulpix, summertink6, suzuki michiko, xRainbowNinjax for favoriting the story and thanks to : 0YourHeart0, Awesomegirl2656, BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo, Cassaroha, CrystalWatersXo, DevilishDiva123, Glee1402, HaReid13, Lilerds13, Miss-mari-bell1, , Patitocuac, Puckleberrygleek8, RedbirdValour, Tenshi-Yoko, TinyElephant99, Torben, Where Butterflys Never Die, Zibi, Zook7430, americanhoney139, ashmarie20, bade4nevabori4eva, bellafan22, brealarei, daseyisluv, fyreangel5, hannahrreid419, 1, hopefaith23, hplover2178, jasminemoncada11, kickinitfan121, ladyluck1155, livinthelife321, massiveprocrastinator, purplebutterfly12, staci3662399, strawberrycherryblossom, summertink6

Omg also thanks to all readers ^ ^ -muacks- love u guys incredible much :D

Reply to reviews xoxo :

CrystalWatersXo : Aww, thanks girl ;)

boriforever352 : Hmmm,.. Is that something like placed in the future :)? Or a definitive end or something?

0YourHeart0 : Glad u did! ^ ^

BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo : Ah! Kinda figured that xD! It's okay :D. Glad Tori turned back into human B) oh oops.. Oxo I... Told u the end TT^TT

bellafan22 : well here you go :D! Last chapter xP

Elina-Ann : Omg, saw that episode :D! So cute, ugh.. Don't like the other girl :c... This is unfair... Got to wait for the next episode Dx! Well, thank you so much for enjoying this story! Aww, how is it actually being a military child? Well, hopefully you're enjoying the end :D (of the story)

xRainbowNinjax : Oh.. Sorry for confusing you x.x, we are like.. Typing down our thoughts without actually using grammar/spelling controller and then we don't proof read xD. So we never know if some words actually excist or not... o.o or you know...

Guest : Sorry for being so slow.. I... Actually did it again. (deleted the chapter) .-. Accidently!

Glee1402 : Oh, thanks :DD! A lots! Well, maybe we could do a sequeel on this story or something,.. Hmmm.. Yea, loving the conversations xP Do you want to eat my computer oUo?

Where Butterflys Never Die : No! -Runs away at the speed of light- , Yea, glad she's alive :P. Well we couldn't possiblily make it into a sad end when everyone wants happy xD (Please keep your unicorn away x.x)

Amber : Dang, thank you guys so much! That's so sweet xD. Aww, your sister is so cute :). Oh, Juvenile? Aren't they all Juvenile o.o. Ah, I get what ur trying to say anyways xD! ~ Epic friends you got there xP. Oh, yea I watch Austin & Ally, love it :D. Well, I could try xP. Thanks, u rox even moar ;).

Just-DoWhatYouLove : xD! ~ hey hamtaro got also a pretty exciting life :c. Oh, I found a person who is equally weird as me, I feel relieved. I am not the only one. (no offense, obviously :P) Great that you are happy! :D even though it's a few days ago xD. Uh... I still can't see the picture.. Nor I can find the site... -sits in emo corner- .-.

Kate And Humphrey Forever : me neither XD! It sounds so weird xP.

: B3 yea.

Guest : Sorry for the wait ^ ^"

Story!

Disclaimer : Our evil... Plan.. Is almost done *-°.

Chapter ten : Fase II (Final)

Tori slowly opened her eyes seeing the guy of her dreams still sleeping. Tori snuggled closer to him, but noticing there was something different. She opened her eyes again and stared down at her,.. Hands! Her eyes went wide and she started to squeel loudly. Beck groaned and got up with a deep yawn while scratching the back of his head.

"Tori why the-," but he got cut off by the sight that was viewed. He quickly held his nose holding back his nose bleed. He was directly staring at Tori's clotheless body. She was way to happy to notice that she was actually clotheless. She glanced at Beck who was trying his hardest to hold back his bleeding nose and gave him a questionable look.

"You might want to look down at the rest,.." he said in a weird voice since he was still holding his nose. Tori glanced down at her own body and it took her a few seconds to realise that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She quickly pulled the blanket to her and covered her body.

"Oh god," she said embarrassed while placing her face in her hands. Beck chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Actually, I was enjoying the,-" but he couldn't finish his sentence, because Tori gave him a punch on the arm.

"Ouch, that suprisingly hurted," he said while making a fake shocked face. Tori giggled softly, then they stared each other deeply in the eyes while both leaning in and closer their eyes, making the small inches that they were away from each other dissapear slowly. Suddenly Beck was met with the hardness of a wall, while Tori was lieing down under him. Frowing her eyebrow and staring at Beck. She just woke up by the weird noices Beck was making in his sleep.

"What are you doing Beck?" Tori asked akwardly to him. Beck opened his eyes and saw he was partically making out with his wall and quickly rubbed his mouth off on his sleeve. When Tori registered what was happening in front of her she first chuckled softly and her chuckle soon became a hard laughter she was rolling over the bed and even when she dropped on the floor she didn't stop laughing. She was literally rolling over the floor and laughing her ass over.

"Very funny," he snapped at her with a sad pout. Tori was still laughing and holding her stomach with her both paws.

"Okay okay, Tor, not enough yet?" Beck asked her getting a slight bit annoyed by his girlfriends attitude. Well actually, can he call her his girlfriend yet? Would it be weird to ask that? In movies it's always the girl who worries about these questions, Geez, Tori definitly turned him into a softy. Laughing for not knowing how long Tori's laugh finally died down. She whipped her tears away and got up from the ground. Beck was staring down at her trying to be intimidating, but Tori didn't even backed away a little bit while staring back deeply in his eyes. Then Beck suddenly averted his eyes.

"Never mind, it's not working," he sighed while shaking his head.

"No chiz," Tori chuckled again and jumped on Beck's lap. Beck stared to pet her which he immediantly enjoyed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Beck smiled at the sight of his little adorable puppy. He tilted her up and laid her down on bed, so he could do his daily routines. When he was done he saw that Tori was still sleeping, not wanting to be a second without her he picked her up and took her with him to school. When he arrived at the school port he was met with his usual friends. They were all there, because somehow they knew that puppy Tori was coming along to him to school today.

"Puppy Tori!" Cat immediantly squeeled and snatched the puppy out of Beck's arms. Tori immediantly woke up in shock. Cat was hugging her so tight, that the air in her lungs were totally squeezed out. She couldn't breath.

"Cat!" Jade yelled at her, making her loosen her grip on Tori again. Beck let out a relieved sigh and wanted to take Tori back, but Jade was faster than him and took Tori in her arms while caressing her softly. The gang was giving her a weird stare excepton of Beck and Tori. Tori closed her eyes enjoying Jade's hands.

"What did we miss?" Andre commented while there was a confused expression plastered on his face. Jade gave him a dirty glare, which could probably kill him if he would stare too long at Jade's eyes. He quickly turned his head away. Cat and Robbie were silently standing there not wanting to get one of Jade's 'famous' glares.

"Should we tell them Tor?" Beck asked the little puppy. Tori opened her eyes and Jade stopped caressing, but was still holding Tori in her arms. Tori made a thinking look, but after a thinking for a bit she nodded slowy.

"Follow me," Jade said while starting to walk, so they could go talk somewhere in private. The 6 friends plus Rex were walking to the black box theatre knowing that there wouldn't be anyone in there right now. Jade walked to the stage and sat on it, the others followed her lead.

"So what is the secrect?" Andre asked them.

"Oh! I love sharing secrects! One time I told my brother,.." Cat started, but couldn't finish it, because she got shut up by the deadly glare Jade was giving her when she was very annoyed.

"Poey,.." Cat said sadly looking down at the stage.

"Aw, don't be sad Cat," Robbie said and hugged the little red. Supriseling Cat didn't back away and snuggled closer to Robbie. Beck frowned his eyebrow.

"Okay, you guys are the next ones who got some explaining to do," Beck said. They both got a pink tint on their faces.

"Okay, and could you guys now tell us the secrect you guys were about to tell?" Andre asked again to Beck and Jade. Beck and Jade exchanged looks and both nodded their heads.

"I think we could better let Tori do that," Beck replied. Andre got a very confused look on his face.

"Oh come on?! Just tell us, letting the puppy text the message would take way to long and I want to know it right now, because,.." Andre couldn't finish his sentence, because Tori started to talk.

"Woah, calm down Andre!" Tori said to him. He instantly shut his mouth by hearing Tori's voice. He glanced around the area to look for his best friend, but couldn't find her anywhere. Also Robbie and Cat were looking throught the theatre in confusion.

"Down here you guys," Tori said. Jade had placed her down on the stage. Andre looked down at the puppy, so did Robbie and Cat.

"No way,.." Andre said. Tori smiled at them and waved her little paw.

"Hi," she replied akwardly, because Andre was staring really intensely at her. Robbie just fainted, because he saw and heard a talking puppy.

"Tori?" Andre questioned her. The puppy nodded and closed her eyes, scared of what was coming. She opened her eyes again when she felt that she was being lift up from the ground. She tilted her head up and was looking in the eyes of Andre. Then Andre hugged her real tightly.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear. Tori smiled brightly and hugged him back.

"Well, I was always here," she joked. Causing Andre to chuckle a bit. Then Cat suddenly started to squeel really loudly.

"A talking puppy!" she screamed. Everyone let out a sigh and shook their heads.

"Cat... That's Tori," Beck explained the bouncy red head who was trying to wake up Robbie, who was still passed out on the floor. The little red head didn't heard what Beck just said.

"Robbie! Robbie! Wake up! There is a talking puppy!" she yelled in his ears. Robbie sat straight up and glanced down intensly at the puppy again who was still in Andre his arms.

"Okay, you scaring me Robbie, so please stop staring at me like that," Tori said akwardly hiding her eyes under her little paws. Suddely Beck started chuckling, and so did everyone else, soon they all burst out in a good laughter. After a good few minutes of laughter their laughs all died down.

"So?" Andre started talking, "Mind to give us some more explanation?" he asked Tori, who was now lying beside Beck. Somehow, when they were laughig she got closer to him.

"That's a long story,..." Tori said and cleared her troath ready to tell the story, when she got cut of by Jade.

"She got Jinxed by a witch and doesn't know how to turn back," she simply explained, not wanting to hear Tori's long version of story. The three confused friends looked at her as if she grew a second head, but then they eventually believed what Jade just said with the Tori nodding in agreement.

"Well yea, thanks for making it short Jade," Tori said with a offended voice, causing Jade to smirk evily.

"So you don't know how to turn back?" Andre asked the little pup. She was shaking her head and let out a sigh again.

"Hey, why were we laughing just now?" Cat asked out of nowhere. The five friends decided to ignore her question and they all got up from the floor.

"So, don't you think we could maybe try to find the answer in the library?" Beck asked the gang. They all nodded in agreement, exception of Jade.

"So, you suggest us to go search how to turn Tori back into a human in the library, when we have something called the internet in our time?" she asked us all with a frown on her face. Everyone got quiet and stared at her.

"She got a point there," Tori said, while turning her attention to her fluffy haired 'boyfriend'.

"Yea,.." he gave in. The six friends all sat down on the stage floor again while pulling out their pearphones to search up on the internet. Tori just sat there stretching her body since she got no phone with her.

"I got something!" Cat yelled, making the friends look up at her. When no one started to speak she decided to read out loud what she found. "A puppy is a junevile dog some puppies may weigh,.." but after this the friends went back looking throught the internet. Cat noticed and looked offended to the ground, Robbie put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the forehead while whispering some sweet things in her ear. Soon Cat got happy again and also started searching throught the web. After searching for another few minutes Robbie started to speak up.

"Oh, guys I think I found something," he said, making everyone look at him now. A few seconds of deep silence went by.

"Well what is it?!" Jade snapped, Tori also got an annoyed look on her face. "Oh, yea reading out loud,.." he said and looked down at his pearphone again. "This is a myth, but people say this might happened. A young woman was turned into a frog, jinxed. The only way for her to turn back was to face her biggest fear. To swim in mud water..." he read out loud. There was an akward silence.

"Is there more?" Beck asked him. Robbie shook his head and let out a sigh. They all started to look for more information again. Then Andre suddenly started to speak up.

"Oh! I think I found it!" he yelled out loud, didn't wait for anyone's reply and started reading the information that he found. "When you got jinxed, go into your bathroom, turn on the hot water and wait till the mirror gets steamy. Then you write three times your name in it and read out loud. Monstra,..." he got cut of by Jade.

"We're not doing that!" she snapped at him. He looked at his other friends who were also agreeing with Jade.

"Fine,.." he sighed. Tori finally snapped and ran towards the middle of the black box theatre.

"Come out here you witch! Tell me how to un - jinx myself! Tell me!" she cried out. Her friends were watching her with sad eyes. "Please tell me," she said in sobs. Beck walked towards Tori and bended down to her.

"Tor, we will find a way to cure you, I promise, I swear and even if we don't we will always be at your side, always," he whispered in her ear. She jumped in his arms and cried at the top of her lungs.

"Why Beck? Why did this happened to me? What did I do wrong? Why me?" she asked him, still crying. He started to rub her back softly while speaking into her ear.

"Don't worry Tor, my sweetheart, you did nothing wrong, you couldn't be anymore perfect in my eyes," he whispered in her ear. The words seemed to form a little melody in her head, softly singing she slowly stopped crying and eventually fell asleep again in Beck's arms. Beck let out a deep sigh, not knowing how many times he sighed already he got up from the floor and walked to his friends.

"I am going to take her home," he said. They nodded in agreement and dismissed Beck.

Beck was staring at his passed out puppy who was lying on his bed soud asleep. He reached out his hand to caress her softly. A smile plastered on his face and he started singing a very familair song to Tori.

"Suddenly, my choice is clear, I knew it and only you and I were standing here," he breathed in again. "And beautiful is all I see, it's only you I know it's true it has to be,..." he sang softly. A sweet smile appeared on Tori's face, she opened her eyes slowly looking deeply into Beck's eyes. Not caring about the fact that she was still a puppy, they both leaned in closer, closing their eyes and making their heartbeat going faster.

Lips were connected, Beck could somehow feel Tori's body under him. He was sure that he wasn't kissing a puppy right now. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing right that Tori turned back into human. She was,.. Actually wearing nothing. Beck eyes grown and he broke the kiss aburubtly by a nose bleeding. He quickly held his nose, thinking that this is a dream again he went to the wall and smashed his head against it. Which suprisingly hurt for a dream.

"What are you doing Beck?" the familair question was asked. Beck turned around, nothing changed. Tori was still confused, and totally didn't realise that she was actually not a puppy anymore.

"You might.. Wait.. Is this a dream?" Beck asked her. Tori started to chuckle softly and shook her head.

"Why would this be a dr,.." she stopped speaking actually when she felt she didn't have a tail. It was a weird sensation, concetrating on something that you actually don't have. She looked down and saw her clotheless body. Her eyes widened and she quickly hide herself clumsily under Beck's sheet, still exposing her legs and arms.

"Oh god,... This was so embarrassing..," she groaned softly while placing her face in her hands. Beck chuckled softly and let go of his nose. He sat down beside Tori and wrapped his arms around her body.

"I missed you Tor," he whispered softly in her ear. A big smile plastered on her face and she hugged him tightly back.

"I never left your side," she whispered back making Beck chuckle softly again. They both went back a little so they could face each other. Looking deep into each others eyes, they could tell what their partner were seeking for. 'So why not go with the flow?' was the last thought they had, before sealing their eternity to each other with something every couple would do.

A/N : So... Yea.. Here is the end :). I am sorry if it wasn't enjoyable :c. Love u guys! There might be a sequeel ;). Who knows what the future holds? Well, later guys :D! I love reviews? 


	11. Epilogue

A/N: After being gone for so long, I just thought of something. I had some problems since Yachi and I had exams and she said she is going to stop writing for a while and I left all of you waiting for so freakin' long and I think leaving you guys for some more would be driving me into a dark hole xD. So here, I made a new plot for the the sequel to 'Jinxed' too bad I will be writing the first few chapter alone untill Yachi will jump in. Hope you don't mind! Curious to the plot? Well you'll soon see what it is. First enjoy this epilogue. (This is still written with Yachi :P)

But first! S/o's to : 0Your Heart0, Ashes244, Awesomegirl2656, Electronic-Star, Elina-Ann, FaxNiggyFan1134, Ferb05, Giulietta Marescotti, Glee1402, Golden Love, HaReid13, Katsan9, Lilerds13, Mythology-Nut, Puckleberrygleek8, , Tenshi-Yoko, Thousands Of Suns, TinyElephant99, Torben, Totally Fan Girl123, VavanForeverAndAlways, Victoriajusticefan9, VintageHipster, Where Butterflys Never Die, WritingWithFreedom, Zook7430, ashmarie20, bellafan22, cloundshadow, daseyisluv, fujisaki sakura, hannahmacri98, hannahrreid149, hplover2178, jasminemoncada11, minimaddi, moustachelover352, summertink6, xRainbowNinjax, xoTeamVavanForLifexo for following this story

And thanks to : 0Your Heart0, Awesomegirl2656, BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo, Cassaroha, CrystalWatersXo, DevilishDiva123, Elina-Ann, HaReid13, Lilerds13, Miss-mari-bel1, Nava3000, , Patitocuac, Puckleberrygleek8, RedbirdValour, Tenshi-Yoko, TinyElephant99, Torben, VavanForeverAndAlways, Where Butterflys Never Die, Zook7430, americanhoney139, ashmarie20, brealarei, daseyisluv, fyreangel5, hannahrreid419, 1, hplover2178, jasminemoncada11, kickinitfan121, ladyluck1155, livinthelife321, loveofmusic21, massiveprocrastinator, purplebutterfly12, strawberrycherryblossom, summertink6, xoTeamVavanForLifexo for adding this story to your favorite list!

So, replies to reviews ;) :

CrystalWatersXo : We are so glad you enjoyed the ending and we also hope that you will enjoy this epilogue.

Zook7430 : Yes, yes I will continue with a sequel.

Torben : I know, it was. We were a but in a knot how to bring out the ending, sorry about the messy end.

moustachelover352 : Well, it seems your both requests will be fufilled ;).

bellafan22 : hi! There will be a sequel, bye xP.

Where Butterflys never Die : -Pokes you with a stick- no need to be sad :3

Amber : Oh my god. So many compliments in one review, you are making me grow an ego. Ouch, that's not so good. Tehehe, a millions thanks for the sweet compliments. If I can I will try to write a Shake it up or Austin & Ally story. I might start writing A&A soon, but I am sill struggling for the plot ;).

0Your Heart0 : You sure have inhumane eyes ;). Thanks for the overwhelming love :D.

Totally Fan Girl123 : I promise you a sequel!

Elina-Ann : I will most certainly write an amazing sequel! (Cooouuggh) well hopefully you'd enjoy it xP. Awww... Well... You get discounts xD!

: Yeah... Tehehe -winks-

Patitocuac : Yeah,.. Sort of I didn't want to write it down how they... You know... Go into details. (I have 0 * 0 knowledge in such stuff xD)

Glee1402 : Okaaaaaay :3

Guest : Yes yes ~

livinthelife321 : Erm... *scracthes head* he is a perv? XD

Guest : Oh I see I see, I will see what I can do xD.

Ashes44 : Thanks! Glad you loved it.

Noitoire : Really? Glad you thought so :D!

Giulietta Marescotti : Thanks! Thanks and thaaaanks x3. I am so happy woahaha,... (P.S. I like your name :3)

Disclaimer : *Clears troath* *Brushes teeth* *Cleans face* *Brushes hair* *Yachi throws a rock at my head* Yeah... We don't own Victorious T.T (My head! (No joke she really threw one!))

Epilogue : What comes after an happy ending?/Start from square one.

Beck smiled down at the beautiful brunette that was lieing in his arms. Sweet, cute and really adorable. He brushed her head behind her ear and pecked her on the forhead.

"Babe, time to wake up," he whispered softly into her ear. She moaned softly before burying even further into his arms if that was possible. He let out a soft chuckle and shook his head slightly.

"Even though I really really enjoy snuggling with you, but it's time to take you back home, your parents are going crazy," he whispered in her ear. Tori slowly and lazily opened her eyes, only being blinded by the bright sunlight.

"Nooo,.. Later please," she mumbled and turned herself away from the sunlight. Beck chuckled again, wondering how this girl can be this adorable.

"If you don't get up now I will bring out the tickle monster," he treathen in her ear. Tori immediately shot up, opening her eyes wide awake. She is kind of very ticklish.

"I am up!" she quickly declared. Beck laughed softly before giving her another peck on her forhead.

"Good morning my sunshine," he said and got up from the bed. Tori stretched herself. Then she took a glance at her hands again, it's real. She really is an human again. A big smile appeared on her face, still not believing that this is real. A few weeks ago she wouldn't have believed she turned into a puppy and now she is flabbergasted about being returned into an human.

"Still shocked?" Beck asked her frozen girlfriend. She broke out of her paralysis and smiled at him warmly.

"It's all so weird... I can't believe that this is actually all happening,... Just yesterday I was... And today I am... It's all so... Like a dream," she explained while finally getting out of bed and putting her clothes on.

"Yeah,... I know. I can't wait till our friends see you again,... I mean as a human," he smiled while turning away from Tori with a red tint on his face.

"Seriously Beck?" Tori chuckled. "You once gave me a bath and now you're embarrassed to look at me while I still have my undergarments on?" she asked him teasily, making his cheeks become even redder.

"It's,... Different!" he mumbled. Tori let out a soft chuckle at her cute boyfriend. She walked up to him and placed a sweet morning kiss on his lips before entering the bathroom. Beck soon followed behind her.

The bathroom was rather small, but surprisely they both fit inside it. Not long later the two of them were done refreshing themselves and exited the bathroom, only spotting the witch who jinxed Tori into a puppy sitting there on Beck's bed. It took Tori only one second to recall that face and the weird pointy hat of course.

"Ah!" She yelped and quickly hid herself behind Beck. "W-w-why are you here?!" she shierked at the witch. Who smiled and looked at her. Beck, being protective of his girlfriend, knew that there was something not right about the girl in front of him, so he opened his arms. Ready to attack if the witch would dare to touch his girl.

"Do not worry mortals. I came here not to Jinx her again, just have something interesting which she might want to have," the witch replied before dropping something on Beck's bed. "And here is the manu," she added before dropping a paper beside the tool. Then in an eyeblink she was gone again. Beck and Tori exchanged confused looks before Tori came behind from back and took slow steps towards the tool as if it was a time bomb. After standing right in front of it she bent down to take a good glance at te thing. It was most certainly shiny. It was a ring. In the middle an indigo glinstering diamond and around was all pure silver. It looked quite expensive. Tori took the ring in her hands and was staring at it.

"It looks like a ring," Beck said standing behind her and leaning over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Mhm," Tori replied being quite fascinated by the jewel. She smiled and started fiddling the ring until she accidently pressed the diamond. It suddenly started flashing dangerously the both teens were blinded by the light. When the light finally got dimmer the two teens slowly opened their eyes.

"Are you okay Tor?" Beck asked with concern at his girlfriends, still rubbing his eyes from the light.

"Mhm," she groaned, but when she opened her eyes she knew there was something wrong. The colors,... The colors in her eye sight were gone again, except of the color red. She widened her eyes in shock and dashed to Beck's mirror. When Beck finally opened his eyes he didn't saw Tori around and thought she disappeared.

"Aaaah!" untill he suddenly heard a loud shierk from Tori. He quickly got up from the floor and entered the bathroom only seeing the cute puppy Tori there with teary eyes.

"You,...pfu," he quickly turned around and held back a chuckle.

"Beck,..." Tori growled dangerously while shooting daggers at her boyfriend.

"You have to admit Tor,... This is really funny," he grinned.

"Well,.. I have to say that I disagree with that," she snarled.

"Well, don't be so mad my perrito," he said and tapped her nose.

"If your life is your dear then don't say that again," Tori glared at him.

"D'awww,... But I really love it both Perrito Tori and my normal Tori,.. They are both important to me," he said. Tori cheeks started to heat up and she turned away from Beck's lovely shiny gaze.

"You're too much," she mumbled shyly. Beck chuckled again.

"Well anyways, let's check out the manual the witch left," Beck said. Tori nodded and dashed out of the bathroom, jumping up and making a summersault in the air before landing on his bed on four paws. Beck applauded in awe.

"That was amazing Tor!" he said. Tori grinned, well she had ben training a little bit when she was a puppy, so stuff like that wasn't that difficult for her because of her light weight and small form. Beck picked up the manual and exfoliated through it.

"Oh,.. Ah,... Uh,..." he said while Tori was nodding thinking that her boyfriend was sucking information from the manual. "I don't get it,.." he finally, making Tori loosing her balance falling on the floor.

"What you mean you don't get it?!" she groaned will getting up from the floor.

"It's written in Japenese,... Or Chinese,..." he replied. Tori facepalmed herself. Obviously bad luck is always stalking her.

"What to do Beck?" Tori started to panick and was pacing through his RV. Beck scratched his head, but tilted up Tori, getting a slight bit nervous about the pacing puppy girl.

"Well,... Let's head out to school first, maybe our friends can figure something out," he replied. Tori nodded in agreement and the two of them departed to school.

"And I wanted to actually surprise them,.." Tori whimpered in the passenger seat. Beck also had a sad look on his face, seeing the saddened look on his girlfriend's face.

"Don't be sad Novia, I am sure everything will work out, you might be still be able to surprise your parents," he smiled encouragely. Tori replied with a sad smile.

"I think my parents would first kill me,... Then they will be shocked," she replied. Beck shook his head and patted Tori softly on the head.

"Hey,.. Chica don't be sad, I love you weither you're a puppy or human," he said with a warm smile. This time Tori managed to get a small, but real smile on her face.

"Stick with one nickname guapo," Tori grinned. Beck chuckled along and nodded.

"But I can't find a perfect one for you yet, so let me think for a little longer," he smiled.

"You know, I think I do like perrito," She said. Beck frowned his eyebrow in confuse.

"Really?" he asked her. She nodded slightly, making clear she meant it.

"Well, Perrito it is then," Beck cheered, Tori also jumped on her seat. "Seatbelt Perrito," he told her with a chuckle. She pouted and ended up putting the seatbelt, which was too big to fit her and sat quietly in her seat. Since arguing with Beck is not the smartest thing to do.

"We're at school," he said. Tori pushed open the door and immediately jumped out the car breathing the fresh air into her lungs. She realy disliked the air in the car. Soon Tori and Beck saw Cat, Andre, Jade and Robbie approaching them. The two of them greeted their friends and gladly accompanied each other to the classes. Beck had history the first hour with Jade and Andre. Cat and Robbie waved bye and went to Maths class.

"Yaay maths! Numbers," Cat cheered before skipping to class while pulling her boyfriend with her to Maths class.

"They are really cute together," Tori awed. Totally forgotten that she was still in puppy form and she spoke. That's a very bad combination.

"Did that puppy just talked?" said someone. Tori's eyes widened and shielded herself behind Beck.

"What?" Beck asked the guy, pretending he didn't hear anything.

"Seriously? A talking dog?" Jade confirmed him. Tori smiled, she was still getting used to gentle, kind and friendly Jade. Well gentle, kind and friendly in her own ways of course, but still cursed herself for not paying more attention and dragging her friends down with her.

"What talking puppy?" Andre said with a high pinched voice. Seriously, Andre might be a musical wonder kid, but he is kind of,... Horrible in acting. The three of them groaned at his bad lying abilities.

"You better keep quiet," Jade hissed at him. Andre cleared his troath and turned his head away, only giving a nod in agreement.

"I really heard that puppy talk!" the guy said with determination. Tori cursed in her head and started letting out small whimpers. The guy's girlfriend suddenly approached him and guided him away, but not before giving them her apology about the weird behaviour of her boyfriend. The four friends all let out a sigh of relief.

"You know what will happen if they find a talking puppy right?" Jade warned puppy Tori. She whimpered sadly again , meaning that she is really sorry. Jade turned her face away glanced at the other side.

"Curse this," she mumbled under her breath. Tori grinned again. She definitly got Jade in her paws. Soon the bell for the first period signaled, making the four friends quickly dashing towards their first class. They made it barely on time, but they were on time nonetheless. As the teacher started speaking, Tori immediately fell asleep on Beck's table, snoring softly on her spot. Beck, Jade and Andre grinned at the cute puppy, but the teacher wasn't that happy about her appearences in the class, he was expecting that she would only come one or two times, but not every class.

"Beck," the teacher called out to his name. Beck sat straight up, ready to answer any question that the guy was throwing at him.

"Yes sir," he replied the teacher.

"You know that animals are forbidden in school right?" the teacher asked him. Tori was now already awaken, irritated by the teacher she picked up a blank paper out of Beck's book and a pencil out of his fiddle case and started writing while the other were distracted. Then she poked Beck and showed him the paper. Beck glanced down the paper and read it out loud.

"No, it is not written in the school rules sir," Beck answered him. The guy gave him a weird look as if he just had grown three heads all of sudden.

"Oh really?" he said and went through his cabinet for the school rules.

"Yeah,.. Apparently," Beck replied in a whisper, not believing himself either. How is it possible that animals are allowed in school. The teacher who was exfoliating through the school rules was staring at the rules book in silence. He probably exfoliated through it three times before giving up.

"You're right," he mumbled and continued his class. Beck was surprised.

"How did you know that?" he asked Tori who was smiling proudly.

"I read the school rules on my first day since Trina was really slow and I had nothing else to do," was what she wrote down. He made a knowing gesture and fixed his attention back on the blackboard.

It was finally lunch time and Tori was gobbling out of Beck's plate. Beck chuckled at her and gave her a pat before turning his attention towards his friends.

"Okay, there is something. You two are hiding something from us," Jade declared while staring intensly at Tori and Beck. Tori swallowed her food and Beck just drunk from his cola. Tori turned her attention towards Beck, looking at him with shiny puppy eyes.

"Seriously Perrito?" he asked her. Tori made a pouty smile and kept her shiny eyes open. Beck facepalmed himself and let out a groan.

"How should I put this," he asked himself.

"Perrito? Seriously?" Jade snorted disgusted by the pet name Tori got. The couple's cheeks started becoming red and they were looking down steadily at the ground. Andre whispered something in Jade's ear, making her eyes go wide.

"Okay, okay. No more mockings from me. So just go on with your explanation," she said surrending herself. Beck and Tori exchanged looks with a knowing smile, but let this subject drop for now.

"Tori,.. Turned back into human yesterday," Beck replied them. Jade frowned, wanting to say something mean, but remembering what Andre told her. She quickly swallowed these words and replaced them.

"Uhm,... Yeah,.. She sure does look like,..." but she stopped her sentence and started drinking from her beverage. Tori rolled her eyes, but grateful that she held back.

"Yeah, but she turned back into a puppy this morning because of a weird ring," Beck explained further. Their friends were still confused. "Let's go talk in a more private place, we have a free hour on the next period, so I will do some more explanation." everyone nodded in agreement and packed their stuff, taking off to the black box theatre.

Once there everyone dropped their stuff in the chairs and positioned themselves on the podium. As usual Tori lied down in Beck's legs and snuggled into his arms, while he was gladly accepting her hugs.

"So, explain," Jade said impatiently.

"The witch who Jinxed Tori, she returned and gave Tori a gift. A ring, the witch suddenly dissapeared after leaving a manual behind about how it worked. So Tori picked up the ring and accidently touched something wrong and she turned back into a puppy," Beck explained. Everyone Oh'd and Ah'd after the explanation.

"Well, why don't you turn her back then?" Robbie asked.

"We don't know how," Beck replied.

"Didn't you got a manual?" Jade asked, Andre nodding in agreement. Beck pulled the manual out of his pocket and showed it to Jade.

"Try reading it," he replied. Jade opened the manual and immediately frowned her eyebrow.

"The f*ck, isn't this Japenese or Chinese?" she asked them. Beck and Tori nodded their heads sighing in defeat.

"Maybe a kiss will work!" Cat suddenly chimed in. Everyone turned their attention towards Cat.

"A kiss?" Beck asked her.

"Yeah, like how the princess kissed the frog and he suddenly turned into a prince!" Cat giggled non stop while holding her stomach. All her friends rolled their eyes except Tori.

"That might work," Tori pouted at Beck. He gave her a weird look.

"Well if you want to try perrito," he said. She grinned and nodded.

"Oh my chizz," Andre replied, feeling awkward about a kiss being shared between a dog and its owner. Jade just smiled and pulled out her phone, getting a warning stare from Andre so she put her phone away again. Cat and Robbie were staring intensly at the couple. They were closing their eyes and Beck leaned forward placing a kiss on Tori's lips.

"Nothing changed,..." Tori pouted sadly, but after a few seconds she said that she started to glow and the transformation began, blinding their eyes. After a few seconds of very flashy light Tori opened her eyes, staring right at the shocked faces of her friends, exception of beck obviously. She glanced down at her hands, she saw fingers, other colors than red! A grin appeard on her face.

"Well, I'm back?" she questioned opening her arms for a hug. Cat was the first one who got out of the paralysis and lunged at Tori. Soon Andre, Robbie and even Jade were hugging her closely as if they hadn't saw her in ages.

"I'm also very happy," Tori smiled and hugged her friends closer.

"Am I the only one who is surprised that Cat actually solved this?" Jade asked after they all released her. Everyone went all silent for a second, before agreeing to that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the little red head yelled in offense, which received a pat on the head from her boyfriend and soon she was all perky again. The six friends exchanged chuckles and were now chatting again like old times.

After that weird event, the six friends decided to ditch school and head straight to Tori's house time to explain the matter finally to her concerned parents who were almost going crazy about their missing precious youngest child, really probably also wondering why it wasn't Trina instead of Tori.

When the youngsters arrived at the parking lot, the ring suddenly caught Cat's eye.

"Oh! That ring is so pretty! Can I see it Tori?" Cat asked the brunette. Tori shrugged and nodded at the perky red head and took the ring of her finger and gave it to Cat.

"Careful 'kay?" she told her. Cat nodded and started fiddling at the ring, what they didn't know was that the ring caught also the eyes of a bunch crows. In a split second Cat accidently pressed on the indigo diamond in the middle of the ring. The ring started shining and the friend's heads were all turned toward Cat.

"No!" Tori whined and soon they were all blinded by the light again today. Cat let the ring drop out of shock, which made the ring fell on the ground. When the lights suddenly went out, Tori was glaring furiously at the perky red head, again on four paws.

"I am so sorry Tori!" she squeaked and hid her face behind her hands. Tori let out a sigh and even though she was mad, she forgave her immediately. It's a Cat, you can't stay mad at Cat. Before the friends could pick up the ring a swarm of crows darted towards the ring and pecked it up and in a split second they were gone again.

"Wha,.. What?!" Tori yelled out of frusturation.

"Well,.. It's not like we need the ring to lift this curse right?" Beck said. Tori calmed herself down, thinking that he might be right. Beck leaned down, pecking her on the lips, but this time nothing happened. They were now waiting for minutes, but it didn't happen.

"No! No! No!" Tori yelled to the air covering her eyes and started whimpering while Cat was feeling guilty and Robbie was comforting her saying that it wasn't her fault, Jade was facepalming herself while Andre was still staring mouth agaped in shock. Another weird day in Hollywood arts.

"Here we go again from square one," Beck sighed placing his head in his palms.

A/N : Pfu! There you go the ending to this season? Volume? Chapter? Nya, call whaver you want to call it. It was pretty long right ;)? I am now going to delete 'The Test' and I will write a new sequel ;). The test was way to complicated, I will make the new sequel easier to understand.

Story Name : Square one again.

Summary : Even though the curse is finally lifted, Tori going to start from square one again. Her puppy life returned and the six friends are now searching for the ring so that Tori can change back to normal, hoping that this dream will be finally be over.

There enjoy the summary xD. Thank you all for reading this! All hugs hugs for everyone. -Cyber hugs to you all- (I really enjoy reading all your reviews *-*) 


End file.
